Niebieski płomień
by AliMakk99
Summary: Rin nie może dogadać się ze swoim młodszym bratem i uzyskać kontroli nad płomieniami. Co jest nie lada wyzwaniem podczas treningu na egzorcystę dla nastolatka który musi ukrywać swoje moce i pochodzenie. Na dodatek Yukio z nim nie rozmawia. - Nie posiadam ao no exorcist - Ali
1. Trening

\- Jeszcze raz.

\- Próbuję.

\- Widocznie nie dość mocno. Jeszcze raz.

Po dwóch katorgi — to znaczy ,, trening '' Rin opuścił towarzystwo dyrektora. Mefisto był wymagającym mentorem, ale jego metody były piekielnie skuteczne. Dyrektor akademii prawdziwego krzyża był demonem. Dosłownie iw przenośni.

Ich spotkania pomimo pozornej regularności były ciągłymi niespodziankami. Dzisiaj na przykład była wiadomość, że spotyka się, nie ma na niej strzelców ani nie ma tego, co się dzieje w środku lasu na polanie.

Rin na początku nie mógłbym skojarzyć, o co chodzi, ale odnalazł w notatkach, że w użytkowaniu nazwa Mefisto. Tak, Rin robił notatki i do nawet gwiazdy. Początkowa kontrola płomieni i nauki demonicznego języka. Jako demonowi nawet takiemu wychowanemu na ziemi wydawać się na całkiem logiczny, choć dla ludzi miał być piekielnie trudny. Okazał się też bardzo przydatny w używanym jako szyfr. Ponieważ na te zajęcia nie opłacało się przychodzić nieprzygotowanym i ponosić tego konsekwencje. Tak jak dzisiaj podczas ćwiczeń mocy.

Podczas powrotu do akademika i przygotowywaniu posiłku Rin zachowywał się normalnie. Dodatkowe, niecałkowicie legalne szkolenie musiało pozostać w tajemnicy. Nie, żeby mieć komu o nim. Yuko nie odzywał się do niego od śmierci taty. Od tej pory w standardowej formie wymiany informacji nie ma żadnej prawdziwej rozmowy. Coś w stylu;

\- Wyniesiesz śmieci?

\- Tak, rano.

\- Podasz sól.

\- Widziałeś Kuro?

\- Od rana go nie ma.

Tego typu sprawy. Rodzeństwo nie jest tak się traktować. Każda próba nawiązania połączenia lub wykonania konwersacji jest zignorowana. Rin chciałby wiedzieć, co robi źle? Dlaczego Yukio go unika? Jak iść rozgniewał? O co może chodzi? Czy przez śmierć taty? Nie, to już mam chociaż obgadane. A może ...? - Czas rozpoczęcia przez kilka ostatnich dni.

A może dlatego, że jestem demonem? Yukio do przecież egzorcysta. Świetny i uczony od dziecka. Może nie chce za brata demona a na dodatek syn szatana?

Nie jest pewien. Nie ma też kogo zapytać. Czuje się samotny. Co prawda nie tak jak, wtedy gdy nie poznał jeszcze Kuro. Kotek to teraz jego jedyny przyjaciel.

Zmartwiony po raz kolejny, że nie będzie w stanie pomóc swojemu młodszemu bratu. Kiedy kładzie się spać, aby się uspokoić, jednak z marnym skutkiem.


	2. Odpoczynek

Jest już ranek, Rin budząc się, widzi swojego brata przy biurku. Dzisiaj niedziela, więc Rin nie mają żadnych planowych zajęć. Rin próbuje spać dalej, bez skutku. To w porządku, i tak jest zaskoczony, że przespał całą noc. Wczoraj nie mieli szkolnych lekcji, więc spotkanie z Mephisto było dłuższe, a nie mniej dotkliwe. Czuł pulsowanie wszystkich mięśni i prawie sapną z zadowolenia. Szybka regeneracja była bardzo użyteczna, nie pomagała mu jednak z obecnym problemem.

\- Dzień dobry Rin.

\- C... – Już chce zapytać ,,czy nie rozmawiasz ze mną, bo jestem demonem? Czy nie chcesz za brata potwora?''. Na szczęście w porę odzyskuje przytomność. To nie są pytania, które powinien zadać, przecież i tak nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi. Yukio ignoruje wszystkie pytania o swoją pracę. –Cześć, która godzina?

\- Dochodzi południe.

\- Idealnie. –Nieprawda. Ostatnio nic nie jest w porządku. Rin ma ochotę po prostu się załamać, zdjąć pewną siebie maskę i być sobą. Nie może, musi ochronić swojego młodszego brata. Poza tym egzorcyści nie pozwoliliby mu żyć, gdyby nie był idiotą, przecież mógłby samodzielnie myśleć, a co jakby zaczął korzystać ze swoich mocy i stał się niebezpieczny.

Bierze dwa powolnie oddech i wychodzi z pokoju, choć jego uśmiech znika za drzwiami łazienki. Kiedy udaje mu się opanować na tyle by mógł ,,normalnie'' funkcjonować, idzie się ubrać, zabiera Kuro z parapetu okna i kilka zeszytów zakamuflowanych jako mangi. Siadają na swoim zwykłym miejscu na dachu.

Po raz kolejny czyta o kontroli mocy, jej roli i metodyce. Nie ćwiczy jednak, ponieważ po pierwsze nie wziął żadnych świeczek i ponieważ jego oficjalny poziom opakowania płomieni praktycznie nie istnieje. Jakby Mefisto pozwolił mu zostać na poziomie przedszkolaka. Robi sobie przerwę, czytając zasady demonów. Początek jest prosty przestrzegać wszystkich zasad szatana – nie ma tego dużo i ustaleń pana każdego terytorium, w jakim się możesz znaleźć – tych jest jednak od groma i jeszcze więcej.

Na ternie Amaimon'a nie można rozpalać ognisk ani żadnego rodzaju ognia z roślin a tym bardziej żadnych nie podpalać. Nie można tworzyć nienaturalnie nowych ścieżek przez puszcze itp. Naprawdę w pewnym momencie człowiek ma wrażenie, że czyta manifest ekologiczny, gdyby nie takie zasady jak; Nikt nie ma wstępu na góro-urwisko treningowe króla ziemi, raz do roku na początku marca każdy demon przebywający na terenie musi złożyć daninę w postaci słodkiego przysmaku. Oraz walczyć mogą tylko dorosłe demony, dzieci także, choć same muszą rzucić komuś wyzwanie. Wszelkie nagrody zostają ustalone przed starciem lub pojedynek jest tylko dla satysfakcji, lub śmierci przeciwnika. Nie można dysponować życiem, do którego nie ma się prawa własności.

Oraz mnóstwo innych, jakie ma znać przed kolejnym spotkaniem z hierarchii piekieł. Gdyby Rin, chociaż wiedział, kiedy ono nastąpi, byłoby prościej. Jednak Mefisto nijak nie pozwoli mu iść na łatwiznę. Niemal miał nadzieje, że na następnym spotkaniu także będą męczyli kontrole. Bo to naprawdę trudne nawet w przybliżeniu określić ciepło płomieni a co dopiero narzucić in zmianę temperatury.

Czy jeżeli nauczy się opanowania Yukio znowu z nim porozmawia? Może on po prostu chce swojego wcześniejszego normalnego brata. Tylko jak się do tego zabrać. Już i tak nie ulegam spontanicznemu podpaleniu w czasie snu. Niby przez to, że sypiam z mieczem. Tak naprawdę to tylko wymówka, bo pieczęć obecnie stanowi jedynie punkt do koncentracji ewentualnie przedłużenie mocy, a nie jakąś faktyczną barierę. Katorga z dyrem przynosi efekty nawet do tego stopnia, że wbił swoje metody tak, że Rin przestrzega ich teraz, nawet gdy jest nieprzytomny. Dalej, co ma jeszcze tak jawnie demonicznego... Wzmocnione zmysły, szczególnie węch i wyczuwanie – nie to przecież nie jest widoczne. Machinalnie zaczął głaskać Kuro śpiącego na jego kolanach i nagle go olśniło. OGON!

Do tej pory chował go, tylko jak gdzieś wychodził, ale jak zabierze go sprzed oczu brata, może ten będzie bardziej zadowolony i zacznie z powrotem z nim rozmawiać. Tak, po prostu musi się upewnić, że wszystkie rażące objawy, że nie jest człowiekiem, znikną z oczu jego brata. Postara się by Yukio na nowo mu zaufał.


	3. Rutyna

Rin nie uważa poniedziałku za szczególnie udany dzień tygodnia. Nie chodzi o to, że musi rano wstawać, nie ma też szczególnego problemu z zajęciami, choć większości z nich nie lubi. Poniedziałek jest po prostu kolejnym przypomnieniem, że życie się zmienia, znowu zaczyna się nowy tydzień i poprzedni nie wróci. Ostatnimi czasy Rin ma większość kiepskich tygodni. To i tak poprawa odkąd poznał Kuro, ponieważ wcześniej były same okropne. Najważniejsze jest wstać rano z łózka, ponieważ czegokolwiek by człowiek nie robił, bezczynność tym bardziej niczego nie zmieni. Zanim podniósł kołdrę, chowa ogon, obwijając go wokoło nogi. Nie jest to najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie, ale o wiele trudniejsze do wykrycia niż okolica tułowia. Koszulka zawsze może się podwinąć, a spodnie same z siebie raczej nie zmieniają położenia.

Yukio już nie ma. Wyszedł bez śniadania, dlatego Rin przygotowuje dwie porcje i podrzuca mu jedną do torby na przerwie. Przecież do niego nie podejdzie i mu nie poda. Wyglądałoby to dziwnie nawet jak na normalne ludzkie standardy. Tak, byli braćmi, nie ukrywali tego, ale to nie znaczy, że razem spędzali czas. Yukio jest najlepszy, a więc dba o utrzymanie dobrych stopni i prawidłowego wizerunku w tym odpowiedniego grona znajomych. Nawet Rin doskonale rozumiał, że pokazywanie się z najsłabszym uczniem, co, do którego wszyscy się dziwią, że jeszcze nie wyleciał, było skrajnie nieodpowiednie. Nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę tego, że jest to szkoła prywatna, nie tak jak ich poprzednie, więc sprawa byłaby jeszcze bardziej poważna.

Na szczęście i jego wzmocnione zmysły, nikt go nie zauważył. Bycie niewidzialnym coraz lepiej wychodziło Rin'owi przyzwyczajonemu raczej do ciągłych bójek i afer. Obwiniał za to ciągły strach, który mroził mu kości, zawsze pozostając na granicy świadomości. Oczywiście nawet w prestiżowej szkole zdarzały się kłótnie, w których dochodziło do aspektów fizycznych. Te jednak były utrzymywane pod radarem zarówno przez agresorów, ofiary, jak i światków – nawet tych wśród kadry i pracowników.

Rin nie wpadał w kłopoty głównie, dlatego że nie chciał nikogo zranić. Dawny sposób pozbycia się nadmiaru energii byłby wysoce niepraktyczny. Zwłaszcza że przeciwnicy nawet nie umywali się do jego początkowego poziomu przed przemianą. Teraz po złamaniu pieczęci, treningu na egzorcystę i dodatkowemu szkoleniu nie stanowili wyzwania. A brak nawet podstawowych informacji o zwykłej obronie i ataku sprawiał, że nawet zwykły cios od Rin'a mógłby się skończyć niefortunnym wypadkiem. Kontrola fizyczna to także nie jego specjalność. Wcześniej działał na zasadzie wszystko albo nic, a ostatnio doszedł kolejny poziom mocy – demoniczny.

* * *

Tym razem nie spóźnia się na wykład z lecznictwa. Zdąża nawet odebrać wiadomość od psiej wersji dyrektora ,,po zajęciach na polanie trójkątnej''. Rin w pierwszym momencie zalała ulgą po rozszyfrowaniu treści. Dzisiaj czeka go jedynie krótka powtórka z poznanego do tej pory materiału. Tylko to robili w tym miejscu. Głównie, dlatego że była to lokalizacja bardzo oddalona i samo dotarcie tam jest nie najgorszym treningiem fizycznym.

Yukio nie zwraca się do niego bezpośrednio na zajęciach. Nie unika go też spojrzeniem. Rin wie, że nie ma powołania do zastania doktorem. Dlatego nosi ze sobą miecz, choć nadal zna jedynie podstawy lubi jego ciężar i zawarte zaklęcia, pozwalające nie skupiać się całkowicie na ciągłej kontroli. Jest typem rycerza pogromcy. Mimo że drugi aspekt musi być ściśle ograniczony do już zawartych kontraktów. W innym wypadku znowu przywoła bramę między światami. Oficjalnie w papierach ma przypisaną strefę czasu, ponieważ osobniki z tego rodzaju niemal nigdy nie pojawiają się za wezwanie i są bardzo kapryśne, jeżeli chodzi o pomoc egzorcystom i jakąkolwiek walkę.

* * *

Nie spotkał dzisiaj się z Kuro, mimo że ten zjadł przygotowane posiłki. Wiedział, że byłby w stanie go przyzwać, nie miał jednak takiego zamiaru. Co prawda ćwiczyli razem rytuał, mimo to chłopak był zdania, że kot zasługuje na pewną dozę prywatności i nie powinien być zobowiązany do spędzania z nim każdego dnia tylko, dlatego że sam miał małe wahania nastroju.

A tak naprawdę gdzie chodzą koty. Nie spędzają przecież całego dnia na śnie i jedzeniu, a mimo to znikają niezapowiedzianie i po jakimś czasie same wracają. Nawet bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Innym razem będą kółko chodzić za kimś przez cały dzień. Kuro to, szczególnie mądry kot, jednego razu zrobił sobie posłanie w jego torbie i przespał wszystkie zwykłe zajęcia. Od tego czasu kilka razy powtórzył ten numer. To było naprawdę super. W klasztorze zawsze było gwarno, a tu, mimo że mnóstwo ludzi to teren jest rozległy i w większości nieuczęszczany, pusty. Rin uwielbia mieć kogoś, z kim może spędzać czas. Czuł się wtedy normalnie jak zwykły dzieciak. Tak zwykły, jak tylko może spędzając czas ze swoim kocim przyjacielem na rozmowie i słyszeć jego dokładną odpowiedź.


	4. Kociak

Dzisiejszy dzień to dobry dzień. Rano tak jak zdecydował Rin, zachowuje się całkowicie normalnie. Ubiera się w lekki uśmiech i pozory niewidzialności. Cały czas ukrywa swój ogon, ale tak naprawdę z nikim nie rozmawia. Nie szkodzi.

Prawie popełnia gafę na jednych zajęciach chcąc odpowiedzieć na pytanie, ale w porę się na tym łapie i jąkając duka niespójne bzdury. Zbiera bure od nauczyciela, choć uśmieszek, który powraca na jego twarz dwie sekundy później informuje wszystkich, że cały świat go nie obchodzi.

Nie dajmy się jednak nabrać. Rin może nie jest geniuszem. Jednak posiada trochę oleju w głowie. Porządnie wrzącego przez jego płomienie chcące uwolnienia. Chłopak tego nie okazuje, tak samo jak reszty trosk. Od lat nosi maskę. Co prawda kilkakrotnie już ewaluowała od niszczyciela po buntownika na razie na młodym niedoświadczonym wojowniku się zatrzymując. Z pozoru zbyt pewnym siebie by zauważyć własne niedoskonałości, tak naprawdę udającym by wpasować się do życia.

Kuro dołącza do niego na zajęciach egzorcystów i chłopak czuje jakby malutka część ciężaru zmartwień opuściła jego barki. Mogli pozbawić kota obowiązków strażniczych, przy czym nikt nie raczył go o tym nawet poinformować. Słysząc wiadomość z drugiej ręki ten tylko skwitował;

_\- mogą sobie decydować, co chcą to i tak nic nie zmienia. _

Kuro przyjmował rozkazy tylko od staruszka, jeśli nie zdecyduje się oddać komuś swojej lojalności powinien może robić, co chce. Rin to jak najbardziej go popierał, dlatego kiedy kociak znikał na swój obchód i kontrole zabezpieczeń, martwił się. Lecz nie powstrzymywał. Mogli być oficjalnie połączeni a nawet trenować, jako partnerzy i przyjaciele, ale nie był naprawdę jego nowym mistrzem.

Kuro mu pomagał całkowicie z własnej woli. Rin nigdy nie zapytał, dlaczego, po prostu nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, lub co gorsza zrazić do siebie jedynego przyjaciela. Poznali się w skomplikowanych okolicznością, a połączył ich smutek po utraconym opiekunie.

* * *

_\- Kłamcy, wszyscy jesteście kłamcami! _

\- W porządku? Co się stało? – Zapytał Yukio, kiedy wbiegł z Rin'em przez bramę.

\- Kuro nagle stał się olbrzymi i nas zaatakował. Przez przypadek wspomnieliśmy o śmierci Fujimoto i prawdopodobnie nas usłyszał.

\- Przepraszam. Co się stanie z Kuro? – Odezwał się ranny strażnik.

\- Będzie dobrze. Jesteśmy egzorcystami, więc przeprowadzimy na nim egzorcyzm.

\- Egzorcyści?

\- O co chodzi? Co to ma wspólnego ze staruszkiem? – Dopytywał, ale Yukio całkowicie zignorował brata.

\- To... Kot Sidhe. – Oznajmił dramatycznie Mephisto pojawiając się znikąd. – Były podopieczny Fujimoto.

\- Staruszka?! Czym jest Kot Sidhes?

\- Najprościej ujmując to demon, który opętał kota, charakterystyczne są dla niego długie ogony jak i długie życie. – i nawet bez pytania dodał – Kuro był kiedyś patronem lokalnych farmerów jedwabiu. Od czasów antycznych w zamian za obronę upraw przed myszami odprawiano na jego cześć festiwale i żył w zgodzie z ludźmi.

\- Czasy się zmieniły, jedwabne uprawy stały się przeżytkiem, ludzie zapomnieli o nim. Potem zniszczyli świątynie, przez to zmienił się w demona. – Wtrącił Yukio pośrednio sugerując, że powodem agresji kota była utrata dawnego statusu.

W tym czasie egzorcyści postrzelili kota pociskami usypiającymi, lecz o tylko się z nich otrząsnął. Ktoś rzucił granat dymny.

\- Nic! To nie działa! – Kuro przewrócił stojącą nieopodal ciężarówkę.

_\- Kłamcy, wszyscy jesteście kłamcami! Kłamcy!_ – Biegł do przodu rozpędzając atakujących egzorcystów.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Okumura!

\- Próbowaliśmy święconej wody, srebra, wina i lekarstw. Ale nic nie działa! – Meldowała. - Ta strona kota Sidhe jest nam nieznana, więc Aria nic nie może wskórać. Wystrzeliliśmy w niego wiadro pocisków uspokajających, więc trochę spowolnił ruchy.

\- Słyszałeś coś o Kuro od Fujimoto? – Pytał kolejny.

\- Ty też brałeś udział w misji tamtego dnia?

\- Tak.

\- Tamtego dnia? – Dopytywał in bardzo cicho, tak, że usłyszał go tylko Mephisto i tym samym tonem odpowiedział.

\- To się wydarzyło, gdy Yukio był jeszcze ExWire. Dziwne rzeczy zaczęły się dziać na budowie pewnej wiosce.

\- Jak dziwne?

\- Przewracane sprzęty, upadające rusztowania i ściany przez niewidzialną siłę. Ludzie z wioski sądzili, że miejsce zostało przeklęte, więc wezwali różnych ludzi, by poradzili sobie z tą sytuacją. – Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. – Ale wszystko to sprawiło jedynie powstanie większego bałaganu. Miejscowi nie dawali sobie już rady i wezwali Akademie Prawdziwego Krzyża. A tym, który miał zabić boga, który stał się demonem, był Paladyn Shiro Fujimoto.

Ale Kuro żyje... Więc tata go nie zabił. Nie stosował się ściśle do morderczych metod egzorcystów. –Myślał Rin. Ponieważ, mimo że Shiro jego też uratował, zupełnie czymś innym było słuchanie o wielkim sercu jego taty nawet w stosunku do innych demonów, które nie były dziećmi.

\- Powiedział ,,Co? Ja jeden jestem w zupełności wystarczający." Podszedł do kota, powiedział coś i wyciągną rękę.

\- Jak? Skąd wiesz?

\- Byłem tam Rin, oczywiście nieoficjalnie. – Czytaj w psiej formie. – To niesamowite, jak swoimi umiejętnościami uspokoił sytuacje bez rozlewu krwi.

\- Staruszek.

\- Potem nazwał go Kuro i oswoił przez zawarcie umowy, że będzie tutaj stróżem bramy.

W czasie ich rozmowy egzorcyści nadal próbowali rozwiązać sytuacje.

\- To nadal demon. – Mówił Yukio. – Gdy stracił swojego pana, powrócił do swej niszczycielskiej demonicznej postaci. Ojciec przewidział taką możliwość i przygotował coś.

\- Co? –Wyjąkał Rin.

\- Wydaje się, że zrobił to przez przebudowanie granatu. To prawdopodobnie mikstura, która zabije Kuro.

\- Uratowani!

\- Ale ponieważ i tak nie znam siły tego specyfiku, a jego zakres jest niezmierzony, zostawcie mnie z tym samego, dobrze?

-_ Kłamcy! Kłamcy! Shiro jest najlepszy!_

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Tak długo, jak mam go w zasięgu jest dobrze. – Odpowiada Yukio.

-Więc powinniśmy się ewakuować. Wszyscy, odwrót pod bramę! – Krzyczy najbliższy egzorcysta, a reszta spełnia polecenie.

-_ Shiro nie umarł! On wróci do domu! On na pewno wróci do domu!_

Rinn nie może dłużej tego słuchać. Nie wie jak inni moa nie zwracać uwagę na rozpaczliwe wołanie kota. Rozumie...

\- Rin, powinieneś zostać z tyłu. –Upomina brat. – Jest szansa, że ta substancja zadziała również na ciebie.

\- Masz zamiar go zabić?

\- Tak. Nie ma innego wyjścia prócz zabicia go.

\- Nie wierze. – A w duchu rozpaczliwie myśli jak Yukio może wypowiadać te słowa.

\- W naszej szkole nie ma egzorcysty, który potrafiłby poskromić demona tej klasy.

_\- Shiro wróci! A do tego czasu, muszę żyć!_

\- Pośpiesz się i stań z tyłu.

\- Czekaj!

\- Co?!

\- Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać. – Chce krzyczeć, że on jest tylko samotny. Jednak tylko cicho i żałośnie protestuje. - Chcesz go zabić tylko, dlatego, że jest samotny. - Tak samotny jak ja.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- No cóż, to...

\- Nie ma na to czasu.

\- Mam przeczucie. – Wyrzuca z siebie jak błyskawica. Sam nie wie, dlaczego, jak Yukio może nie słyszeć bolesnego wołania Kuro.

\- Nawet, jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą, nie możemy mu pozwolić na to, by dalej siał spustoszenie.

Rin spogląda ukradkiem na Mephisto, ale ten tylko kręci głową. Nie ma sposobu by mógł jawnie powstrzymać Kuro nie zabijając lub odsyłając go w procesie. A to równie dobrze mogą załatwić egzorcyści, nie ma powodu by miał sobie ubrudzić strój.

\- Więc pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać, zanim go zabijesz!

\- Porozmawiać?

\- Nic mi nie będzie. – Błędnie interpretuje spojrzenie brata. - Nie wyjmę miecza. Jak mówiłeś, muszę nauczyć się polegać na własnych umiejętnościach – Szybo zapewnia próbując go przekonać. Ignoruje przy tym część świadomości mówiącą, że płomienie są jego nieodzowną częścią.


	5. Pokój

\- Pozwólmy młodemu spróbować –Odezwał się Mephisto,

Yukio wpatrywał się w dyrektora, ale nie tracąc czasu błyskawicznie podjął decyzje. Chciał powiedzieć ,,Nie, to idiotyczny pomysł on nie ma praktycznie szkolenia. Nie potrzebujemy trupów.'' Ale nie było czasu a drobne sprzeczki, jeśli Rin chciał ryzykować to jego sprawa.

\- Masz jedne podejście Rin.

Chłopak uśmiechną się na słowa brata i zaczął się zbliżać do kota.

\- Hej! –Krzykną by zwrócić jego uwagę. Egzorcyści szeptali między sobą za nim, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

\- Jestem synem Shiro, Okmura Rin!

_\- Shiro?_

\- On nie żyje.

\- Rin! – Krzykną Yukio w duchu przeklinając idiotyzm Rina'a.

\- On nie żyje.

_\- Kłamiesz! Nie wierzę ci!_

\- On nie żyje!

_\- To kłamstwo! Nie okłamuj mnie! –_Rykną Kuro, szarżując na chłopaka. Ten tylko stabilniej staną na nogach.

Doszło między nimi do zderzenia. Kot przewrócił się po zderzeniu z niespodziewanie twardą przeszkodą. Kiedy próbował wstać Rin wykorzystał tę chwile by stanąć bezpośrednio przed nim.

\- Naprawdę kochałeś staruszka, prawda? Dlatego jesteś taki smutny i samotny. Tak jak ja.

Kot podniósł się już na cztery łapy.

\- Zawrzyjmy pokój. –Zakończył Rin wyciągając otwartą dłoń. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, nikt inny nie ośmielił się przerwać ciszy.

Mephisto porównywał tą chwile ze swoim wspomnieniem. Wtedy to Shiro powiedział coś niemal identycznego; naprawdę kochałeś tych ludzi, prawda? Dlatego że o tobie zapomnieli, stałeś się smutny i samotny. Zawrzyjmy pokój. Przyniosłem ci wino z kocimiętki.

Niewiedział jednak, że nie był jedyny, ponieważ w tym momencie Kuro zobaczył swojego starego towarzysza w tym młodym chłopcu, który tak samo jak on wyciągał do niego zapraszająco dłoń.

_\- Shiro... Shiro! –_ Zaczął płakać Kuro na wspomnienie przyjaciela, z którym spędził wiele czasu. –_Już cię więcej nie zobaczę? Shiro! – _Wołał z rozpaczą wracając do swojej małej formy. – _Naprawdę odszedłeś?_

Rin nie musiał się zastanawiać widząc rozpacz kota, uklękną przed nim, wziął go w ramiona i przytulał, do puki ten się nie uspokoił. Nie zwracał uwagi na płynący czas. Rin czuł się spokojny mogąc pomóc i w końcu nie powodując problemu tylko go pokojowo zakańczając.

Gdy już ochłonęli razem usiedli na schodach akademii podziwiając zachód słońca. Kuro ocierał się o jego nogę szczęśliwy.

Z za rogu wyszedł Yukio razem z Mephisto.

\- Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać. –Powiedział dyrektor siadając koło nich.

\- Wygląda na to, że się do ciebie przywiązał. –Skomentował młodszy chłopiec.

\- Co z nim zrobicie? –Zapytał Rin głaskając Kuro. Nie był pewny jak jego brat będzie miał podejście do kota, jako do natrętnego demona czy mało rozumne zwierzę?

\- Od teraz – wyjaśniał Mephisto – jak udało się nam ustalić, że zapanowaliśmy nad sytuacją, czyniąc go twoim podopiecznym.

Rin nie rozumiał, przecież nie zawarli kontraktu. Zamierzał spróbować dopytać o to później.

\- Północna brama będzie teraz strzeżona przez kogoś innego. –Dodał Yukio, podając bratu pojemnik.

\- _Jestem strażnikiem, mogą sobie decydować, co chcą to i tak nic nie zmienia._

\- To trucizna, jaką przygotował Shiro, nie wiemy, co zawiera, więc lepiej uważaj, skoro zajmujesz się Kuro, nie powinieneś pozostać bez broni, jeśli znowu wymknie się z pod kontroli i nie będziesz w stanie mu pomóc. –Po czym odszedł bez słowa.

Kuro wyswobodził się spod ręki Rin'a i obwąchiwał pojemnik.

_\- To pachnie jak prezent od Shiro!_

Zaintrygowany Rin wyciągnął butelkę z środka, dla pewności odsuną na bezpieczną odległość i odkręcił. Nic się nie stało, Mephisto nachylił się wciągając ulatujący zapach.

\- To pachnie jak kocimiętka.

\- Jesteś pewien?

_\- Kocimiętka?!_

\- Tak.

_\- To kocimiętka od Shiro! _–Podskakiwał podekscytowany Kuro.

_\- Daj mi! Daj mi to!_

\- Już, już spokojnie. –Chłopak nalał odrobinę zawartości na korek i podał podekscytowanemu Kuro.

Mephisto roześmiał się dobrodusznie, widząc ich interakcje.

-Co się stało dyrektorze?

-Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to nie było takiej opcji, by Shiro miał zabić Kuro.

\- Jednak staruszek był niesamowity.

\- Tak, on był. Niema się, co wstydzić Rin. –Dodał widząc jego rumieniec. –W takich momentach jak dzisiaj bardzo mi go przypominasz.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Gdybym nie znał całej historii, uznałbym was za biologiczną rodzinę i nie ma, co się robić tej smutnej miny. Shiro cię kochał i nie przejmował się takimi drobnostkami jak pochodzenie. Wsparcie i miłość bardzo często nie mają nic wspólnego z krwią.

\- Dziękuje... Czy wy byliście przyjaciółmi? –Wypalił nagle i szybko dodał opuszczając głowę. - Przepraszam.

\- Myślę, że można tak o nas powiedzieć. Czasami pracowaliśmy razem a nawet, jeśli nie to i tak nawzajem niejednokrotnie kryliśmy swoje tyłki.

_\- Pyszne!_

Roześmiali się, dzisiaj nie musieli nigdzie się śpieszyć.

* * *

Rin ufał Kuro, dlatego że kot jemu ufał. Wierzył, że będą się wspierać, dlatego że oboje tego chcą.

Co wyniknie z ich relacji, to tylko czas pokaże.


	6. Zaczepka

\- Hej Okumura-chan co porabiasz? –Zapytał dryblas.

Chichoty.

Rin miał przerąbane. Dlaczego...? Dlaczego on? Znowu? Przecież nie szukał walki, czy musieli akurat go zaczepiać?

Siedział sobie po prostu pod drzewem próbując ćwiczyć koncentracje. Wyczuwał otaczający świat, co według Mephisto miało być podstawą do technik kontroli. Od tego czasu minęły już tygodnie, ale nadal pamiętał otrzymane rady.

* * *

\- Nie, nie. Znowu nie tak. Przestałeś już próbować panować nad mocą, ale dlaczego tak usilnie próbujesz ją opanować?- Pytał sarkastycznie.- Tak się nie da, wbij sobie to w końcu o głowy i przestań robić wszystko od końca. Najpierw kontrola.

\- Przecież próbuje! –A w monecie kiedy to powiedział już wiedział co na stąpi. –Na ziemie?

\- 70. –Potwierdził i kiedy skończył zapytał. –Ile energii normalnie przyswajasz?

\- Staram się sypiać 6 godzin, ale ledwo dobijam do 4.

\- Źle, bardzo nie dobrze. Młode demony potrzebują dużo snu, tak z 9-10 godzin, ale nie o to pytam. Ile elementu Assiah a ile Gehenny przekładasz na swoje ataki?

\- To można zmierzyć. – Widząc jego minę szybko tłumaczył. – Do rozpalenia płomyka wystarcza mało mocy, zwykle nie jestem wstanie wydzielić tak małego kawałka i używam równowartość butelki wody i dopuszczam do podpalenia tylko skrawek. Nie wiem nic o elemencie Gehenny, naprawdę.

\- Widzisz je jako wodę?

\- Raczej czuje jakby rzekę ale ukrytą za zasłoną, nie widzę jej.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Mam pomysł jak wreszcie zacząć z twoją kontrolą i nie patrz tak na mnie, do tej pory zajmowaliśmy się dopiero wykorzenieniem niepotrzebnych przyzwyczajeń. Muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć, robimy na początek trzy okrążenia.

\- Tak jest.

Pięć okrążeń później.

\- Mamy tu dwa zbieżne światy... –Zaczyna.

\- Assiah i Gehenna.

\- Dokładnie a jako że są one ze sobą połączone ich elementy przeplatają się wzajemnie. Różne demony widzą to inaczej. Dla mnie na przykład są one jak ulotny wiatr okalający świat. Dlatego że moim żywiołem jest powietrze. Najbardziej osobliwy opis jaki słyszałem był od jednej demonicy która określiła elementy jako poplątany kłębek wełny. Chociaż sama nie widziała takiego na oczy i nie znała znaczenia tego pojęcia. Jej żywiołem była ziemia.

\- To znaczy że skoro widzę rzekę to jestem wodą, ale to nie ma dla mnie żadnego sensu Mephisto-sensei. Przecież tworzę ogień, ciepło i płomienie.

\- Posiadasz tylko połowę materiału genetycznego z Gehenny, dlatego nie miałeś jak odziedziczyć innej mocy ani dostać jakiejś pochodnej kombinacji. Jednak ludzie też mają żywioły, nie mam jednak żadnej pewności czy są one dziedziczne w Assiah w ten sam sposób jak w Gehennie. Kształt płomieni jest bardzo potężny i zastraszający, jest jednak dla ciebie jedynie podstawową formą. Masz tu szczęście woda jak i ziemia charakteryzują się dużą zgodnością do kontroli.

\- Umm.

\- Nie sprzeciwiają się kontroli ale ta wymaga ogromnego wyczucia. Opanowanie będzie cholernie trudne szczególnie że przybiera formę jednego żywiołu a zachowuje się jak inny, co jest dodatkowo mylące. Uda ci się to kwestia stałego dostrojenia do której potrzeba bardzo silnej woli a tej masz akurat pod dostatkiem.

\- Dziękuje.

\- Popracujemy na początek nad medytacją. Wyczuwasz strumień Gehenny najpewniej dlatego że jest dla ciebie nowy i obcy. Żyjesz przez cały czas w Assih więc jej element pochłaniasz na poziomie podświadomym.

\- Czy w Gehenny jest na odwrót, czy demony samoistnie pochłaniają jej element?

\- Nie. Assih ma bardzo równomiernie rozłożoną swój element przeplatany tym Gehenny. Jednak w świecie demonów element skupia się w około jego władców. Im silniejszy tym go więcej a my demony potrzebujemy naszego elementu do życia jak ludzie powietrza. Za to element Assih występuje losowo i pełnemu demonowi pewna jego ilość jest potrzebna do przekroczenia wrót między światami.

\- Dlatego też Szatan ma takie poparcie.

\- Tak i dlatego też do tej pory żaden z jego synów nie zdołał zrzucić go z tronu mimo licznych prób. Mają za mało mocy a kiedy przegrywają są niezdolni do działania więc odebranie im mocy nie jest dla niego problemem.

\- Można zabrać element z demona?

\- Tak, ale nie będziemy się tym dzisiaj zajmować.

\- Ile demon potrzebuje by odbyć udaną podróż do Assih?

\- Zwykle ponad połowę swojej mocy. Zależy to też od jego gatunku i poziomu kontroli.

\- I to jest przyczyna chronicznego występowania skupisk małych demonów.

\- Nie tylko ale to jedna z nich. Teraz na ziemie i dajesz 30 a potem zaczynamy pracować nad wizualizacją elementów.

* * *

\- Kenta-san. –Odpowiedział spokojnie Rin.

\- On jednak mówi. –Zaśmiała się jedna z dziewczyn w ich paczce, Nana narzeczona Kanta.

\- Chcesz się zabawić bachorze. – Był krótki, Rin nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać ale jego twarz była przecież urocza i jeszcze te malutkie trochę za długie kiełki.

\- Znowu nie gada...

\- Leszcz. -I tak w kółko, nudziarze dlaczego nie mogą zostawić go w spokoju.

Była ich szóstka razem z szefem oprócz tego dwie dziewczyny. Te ostatnie robiły za ,,wiarygodnych;; światków, jakby coś miało pójść nie tak. Nikt na nich jednak nie zwracał uwagi, i niby dlaczego mieliby Kenta był bogaczem a do tego drugim najlepszym uczniem akademii. Nie dorównywał jednak Yukio do pięt i uważał że dlatego powinien odreagować na jego ,,bezbronnym'' bracie.

Rin nie odpowiadał, nie krzyczał i ogólnie nie robił żadnego zamieszania. Treningi jednak dawały efekty, wcześniej już dawno by im przyłożył. Wiedział że nie ma co liczyć na wsparcie a tak może się znudzą i odejdą. Kilka razy działało, ale nie tym razem.

\- Wstawaj tchórzu! –Prowokował już samą swoją postawa Kenta.

Nie za dobrze, myślał Rin, nie mam jak się bronić. Moc odpada, idioty nie przekrzyczę i fizycznie tez nie da rady. Nie dość że by mnie najpewniej wywalili dla przykładu, by pozbyć się słabego ogniwa, to jeszcze mógłbym go nawet przez przypadek uszkodzić do końca życia. Yukio nie byłby z niego zadowolony.

Już tak dobrze mu szło, zbliża się koniec semestru a on do tej pory niemiał żadnych problemów z zachowaniem w szkole. Stał się skutecznie niezauważalny dla wszystkich. Dopóki dopóty Kenta i jego zgraja się nim nie zainteresowali od tego czasu zauważył że inni uczniowie podświadomie starają się go unikać jak źródła kłopotów.

\- Słabeusz. –Śmiała się Nana.

Zaczęli go bić, na zmianę a niebyli to mali faceci. Uciekłby gdyby nie otoczyli go pod drzewem. Nieprzerwana seria ciosów w tors. Z całych sił starał się powstrzymać przed wypuszczeniem płomieni do uleczenia ran. Nie ich siła była problemem, nie przy jego nieludzkiej wytrzymałości, lecz ich nieprzerwana ilość niepozwalająca mu nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami.

_\- Pomocy! Pomo-cy! _– Jęczał w myślach, pozbawiony nadziei, zanim utracił przytomność.


	7. Pobudka

\- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał znajomy głos w pobliżu.

\- Umm...–Wymamrotał Rin próbując podnieść się z kanapy.

\- Nie wstawaj. – Delikatna ręka popchnęła go z powrotem i dokładnie poprawiła, zaraz... Różowy koc?

\- Mephisto?

\- Nie do końca, ale blisko. –Odezwał się z rozbawieniem.

\- Czy jesteś jego bliźniakiem podsiadającym wyczucie stylu? – Pytał analizując jego dokładnie skrojony, brązowy garnitur.

\- Też nie.

\- A może...

\- Jestem Johann Faust V oryginalny, przyjemność muc cię osobiście poznać Rin nawet jeśli w tak niesprzyjających okolicznościach.

\- Co się yhy-yhy...

\- Stało? Nie pamiętasz?

\- Jak tu traf-yh...

\- Nie wysilaj się proszę, naprawdę wyglądasz okropnie. Razem z Mephisto cię tu przynieśliśmy. Kiedy ci się polepszy więcej omówimy. Będę obok gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, na razie śpij, proszę.

Rin skiną głową. Na razie nie mając siły by cokolwiek kwestionować. Był spokojny skoro znajdował się w biurze dyrektora, nawet z nieznajomym który wyglądał dokładnie jak rzeczony dyrektor.

Zamkną oczy, dryfując w stanie pół snu, pół czuwania. Był niejasno świadomy ale nie wiedział co że pojawił się ktoś jeszcze dopóki ten się do niego zwrócił.

_\- Jak bardzo cię boli?_

A potem po raz kolejny po chwili.

_\- Wiem że mnie słyszysz. –_Mały szczeniak.

_\- Bywało lepiej. Mephisto skąd ty?_

_\- Demoniczna telepatia, jeszcze ci tego nie pokazywałem choć wiem że potrafisz jej używać._

_\- Kuro. Też go słyszałeś?_ – Dopytywał podekscytowany.

_\- I tak i nie. –_ Przyznał. –_Jednak w nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć._

Tup, tup, tup.

_\- Co się dzieje... Mephisto. _– Dodał widząc psa wchodzącego pod łózko.

_\- Nie wstawaj, ktoś idzie._

Puk, puk.

\- Proszę. – Mówi cicho Rin, nie jest pewien czy go usłyszano ale drzwi się otworzyły.

Yukio? Chce zapytać zaskoczony jednak nie zdąża gdy ten wparowuje do biura.

\- Co ty znowu wyprawiasz, nie brak ci kłopotów. –Wyrzuca oschle brat.

\- Ja... – Nie maił jednak szansy dokończyć.

\- Dlaczego znowu wdałeś się w bójkę?

\- Yuki-...

\- Nie chcę słuchać twoich wymówek. Czy ty nie możesz przeżyć jednego spokojnego semestru bez żadnych afer. Nie brak ci problemów, musiałeś wysłać jeszcze do szpitala całą grupę. Choć raz nie możesz pomyśleć zanim coś zrobisz. Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Co myślałeś? Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś o tym co robisz? Nie jesteś już dzieckiem Rin.

Młody demon chciał przerwać, wytłumaczyć bratu a przynajmniej przeprosić. Otworzył usta ale był zbyt zmęczony i przerażony. Zaczął się zapowietrzać w bezustannym wysiłku by zaczerpnąć oddech. Ostatkiem sił uniósł się z posłania i skłonił głowę chcą w ten sposób zarówno pomóc sobie jaki i wyrazić swoją zgodność i brak chęci do walki z bratem. Z całego serca pragną tylko by ten go znowu zaakceptował i w swoim dążeniu nie zważał na konsekwencje,

Widząc jego położenie, Mephisto wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Staną pomiędzy braćmi i zaczął nieustannie szczekać na zaskoczonego Yukio. Bracia nie zdążyli nic zrobić gdy do gabinetu wbiegł Faust zaalarmowany hałasem. Rzucając jedynie przelotne spojrzenie na scenę zwrócił się do Yukio, jednocześnie siadając obok Rin'a i pomagał mu odzyskać oddech.

\- Proszę wyjść z mojego gabinet, młody człowieku.

\- Dyrektorze Faust, Rin... –Niedane mu było jednak dokończyć.

\- Znajduje się pod moją pieczą. Twoja obecność nie jest wymagana. – Ukryta lecz dobrze słyszalna groźba w jego głosie nie pozostawiała miejsca na dyskusję.

\- Tak, dyrektorze. –Zgodził się niechętnie Yukio wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Przepra-yh-yh-szam. –Wydukał Rin.

\- Już w porządku. –Objął go ramieniem Faust a Mephisto wskoczył na jego kolana.

_\- Dziękuję panu._

_\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie._


	8. Rekonwalescencja

\- Przyjemniaczek. –Skwitował Faust.

\- Proszę tak nie-yh. –Atak kaszlu przerwał jego wypowiedź.

\- Hm? –Gładził go uspokajająco po plecach, nie pośpieszając.

\- Jest moim bratem. –Oznajmił tym samym tonem jakim ludzie mogliby powiedzieć ,,to jest niebo, jest ono niebieskie'' i wzruszyć ramionami w ten typowy sposób który ma wszystko wyjaśnić ale dla niewtajemniczonych nigdy nic nie mówi i doprowadza jedynie do większej ilości pytań niż odpowiedzi.

\- Kochasz go?

\- Tak. –Odpowiedział twardo i zdecydowanie.

\- W tym pewnie cały problem?

\- Jak?

\- Och, masz to wypisane na twarzy.

_\- Podaj lepiej szczegóły._ – Kuro wtulił łebek w brzuch Rin'a. –_Dobrze ci to zrobi._

\- Nie rozmawia ze mną, nie tak naprawdę, jak kiedyś. - Zawahał się ale widząc że mu nie przerywają kontynuował. - Tylko krótkie suche, bezosobowe komendy albo lista wymagań. – Brał długie częste oddech ale dzięki temu mówił zrozumiale i nie zostawiał miejsca na domysły. –Chce by wrócił mój brat, chce żeby Yukio się uśmiechał. Nie musi trzymać już wszystkiego w sekrecie ale nadal to robi. Zamyka się i oddal gdy tylko próbuję podejść bliżej.

\- Chcesz by ktoś z nim porozmawiał?

\- Nie. –Sam był zdziwiony że mówi szczerze. – Sam musi zdecydować by znowu zacząć używać rozumu inaczej to nic nie da.

Pragną porady Mephisto, ale teraz widzi że jej nie potrzebuje. Chciał po prostu móc zwrócić się do kogoś kto po mimo poznania całej prawdy go nie odrzuci, a te uczucie było wspaniałe dla młodego demona.

\- Kim jesteś? –Zapytał człowieka ale to demon na jego kolanach udzielił odpowiedzi.

_\- Faust to mój opętany._

_\- Pożyczasz sobie jego ciało i on jest na to zgodny?_

_\- Po części, mamy umowę. Nie muszę pytać lub walczyć o kontrolę. Nie patrz tak na mnie. On także odnosi spore korzyści. To nie tak że za darmo oddaje mi ciało._

_\- Nie, jak to. Ty nawet jakbyś kogoś takiego znalazł to nie chciałbyś tknąć. _

_\- I żebyś wiedział mam bardzo wysokie wymagania w kwestii wyboru opętanego._

_\- Na przykład?_

_\- Musi być egzorcystą, raczej mało znanym. Ważna jest też szczególna umiejętność szybkiego przystosowania i ogromnej improwizacji._

_\- Niemal obawiam się zapytać, ale dlaczego?_

_\- To idealne pytanie i cieszę się że je zadałeś, tak zdolność jest ogromnie ważna w takiej sytuacji jaka się zdarzyła. Środek narady nauczycielskiej, a wtedy słyszę twoje wezwanie. Więc co robię?_

_\- Nie mam pojęcia._

_\- Nie jesteś zabawny, ale wybaczę ci ze względu na twój stan zdrowia. Kontynuując wyskakuje z ciała Faust'a do swojej obecnej psiej formy. I biegnę do drzwi. Faust mi je otwiera z uroczym ,,jak tu się znalazłeś'' i w niespełna pięć minut kończy spotkanie i dołącza do mnie jakąś minutę po tym jak cię znalazłem, wskoczyłem między twoich prześladowców i ich rozpędziłem. Pojawia się w całej chwale ,,jestem tu dyrektorem'' i żąda wyjaśnień..._

Mephisto przerywa opowiadanie zamyślony.

_\- Co było dalej?_

_\- Odesłał tych drani do pielęgniarki by opatrzyła ugryzienia i zamkną ich tam, na razie._

_\- By?_

_\- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy pewni co z nimi zrobimy, zdecydowaliśmy poczekać aż ci się polepszy. Pozostawianie demona pod opieką lekarza to nie najlepszy pomysł. Pomimo że mój jest świadomy naszej nieludzkiej sytuacji i tak niewiele byłby w stanie zrobić. Ludzkie leczenie skutkowałoby niemal ludzkim tempem zdrowienia i choć tobie może pomóc to przebywając w otoczeniu silnego demona szybciej powrócisz do pełni sił. _

_\- Dziękuję, Meph-_

_\- Żaden problem. _–Przerwał szybko.

_\- Nie, nie musiałeś mnie przyjmować, nie musisz chronić przed egzorcystami, ani minie nauczać czy w jakikolwiek sposób pomagać. Zasługujesz co najmniej na wdzięczność której i tak nie chcesz przyjąć._

_\- Nie zasługuje na aż taki poziom wdzięczność Rin._

_\- Będziemy musieli o tym kiedyś porozmawiać._

_\- Lepiej opowiedz mi co się stało. _– Zbył na razie temat starszy demon.

_\- Wiesz przecież co się stało. _–Odparł smutno chłopak.

_\- Rin, chciałbym poznać twoja wersję. _–Upomniał go Mephisto.

_\- Tak, proszę pana. –_Wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić. – _Siedziałem pod drzewem, nie chciałem nikomu przeszkadzać, naprawdę. Kenta i jego ekipa podeszli i zaczęli mnie zaczepiać. Na początku nie było tak źle, oni po prostu muszą czasem jakoś odreagować. _

Mephisto nie wyglądał na zgodnego z tą opinią ale jak na razie nie przerywał.

_\- Ignorowałem ich z początku, chciałem żeby sobie poszli. Potem jednak było gorzej, zaczęli uderzać. Nie żeby jakoś mocno. Tylko dużo... Bardzo dużo razy. Mogłem się bronić ale nie wiedziałem jak to zrobić nie ryzykując przy tym ich niepotrzebnej śmierci. Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić. Uważałem że dam radę to przeczekać, jednak się myliłem. Myślę że próbowałem wołać pomocy i wtedy wyciągnąłem cię ze spotkania, przepraszam._

_\- Nie musisz, te spotkania to nudy totalne a nawet jeśli by nie był to i tak byłbym zadowolony mogąc ci pomóc. Naprawdę się cieszę że tak bardzo mi ufasz._

_\- Nie zrobiłem tego świadomie. –_Rin próbował ukryć rumieniec.

_\- Telepatia wśród demonów to bardzo ograniczona sztuka. Pamiętasz ten incydent z Kuro?_

_\- Tak oczywiście. _

_\- Była to czysta desperacja, wysłał swoje myśli jako wołanie w kierunku serca Shiro. Ponieważ telepatia to sztuka pokrewnych serc nie umysłów._

_\- To dlaczego, mogłem go usłyszeć a inni nie?_

_\- Ponieważ ty też nosisz w sobie fragment serca swego taty który w monecie otrzymania wezwania pozwolił ci dotrzeć do innego rannego serca w bardzo podobnej sytuacji._

_\- Czy ty też to słyszałeś? –_ Zapytał nieśmiało i szybko dodał. – _Przepraszam nie musisz odpowiadać, nie powinienem pytać._

_\- W początku, tak ja też posiadam fragment jego serca. Byliśmy kiedyś... Bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. –_ Nie trzeba było być geniuszem by usłyszeć szereg niedomówień w tym stwierdzeniu. Rin jednak nie chciał dalej wypytywać Mephisto. Podejrzewał że demon by odpowiedział nawet jeśli sam nie ma na to ochoty.

_\- O. –_Stwierdził jedynie próbując przekazać że nie ma potrzeby kontynuować tematu.

_\- Wtedy w zwykłych okolicznościach nie mógłbym usłyszeć Kuro. A przebywając w czyimś ciele nie jestem w stanie odpowiadać ponieważ posiadam nie swoje serce. Nadal nie mogę się nadziwić jak rozmowa między nami jest możliwa. To całkowicie nieprawdopodobne. Telepatia często nie występuje nawet wśród bliskiej rodziny. – _Przerwał na chwilę by zebrać myśli. _–Rin jak długo trwają te nadużycia?_

_\- Co? _–Zapytał głupio i szybko zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. _– To był pierwszy taki przypadek. Nie wiem o czym mówisz._

_\- Pozwól że przeliteruje, jak długo pozwalasz tej zgrai cię prześladować?_

_-..._

_\- Rin._

_\- Proszę to nie są źli ludzie._

_\- Pobili cię na miazgę, gdybyś był człowiekiem przez miesiące nie wyszedłbyś z szpitala. Jeżeli w ogóle wyszedłbyś z tego żywy._

_\- Nie jestem! – _Krzyczał. -_ Nie jestem człowiekiem więc to niema znaczenia. _

_\- Tak, ma. Rinn twoje życie jest ważne. –_Widząc że jego słowa są odbierane jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę zmienił temat. – _To ludzka placówka i według ich wiedzy skrzywdzili jesteś w pełni człowiekiem. Gdybym miał potraktować ich według standardów demonicznych kryteriów nie byłoby sensu wysyłać ich do szpitala. Będąc na końcu mojego gniewu nic by z nich nie zostało_

_\- Do jutra się zagoi Mephisto. Jeżeli to cokolwiek znaczy to proszę o ich pełne ułaskawienie._

_\- Rin?_

_\- Powinienem już iść. – _Zdecydował nagle i próbował podnieść się ale Faust był szybszy by mu to uniemożliwić.

_\- Proszę_. –Desperacko chciał go przekonać by uciec. A kiedy zorientował się że nadal używa telepatii i ten go nie słyszy powtórzył słabym głosem. – Proszę.

\- Zostań tu Rin, jeżeli nie chcesz nic nie musimy akurat teraz rozmawiać. Po prostu pozwól sobie odpocząć by się wyleczyć.

\- Tak proszę pana.


	9. Śniadanie

_\- Która godzina?- _Ziewną.

_\- Rano. – _Mruknęło coś z jego kolan, na początku myślał że to Mephisto, ale ciepła piłka miała za długą sierść jak na psiaka.

\- Siódma. –Odpowiedział dyrektor.

_\- Dzień dobry Kuro. – _ Chłopak starał się wysłać czystą radość po przez swoje słowa podczas głaskania kota.

\- Musisz przestać ciągle używać telepatii, wiem że jest nowa, ciekawa i wygodna jednak to nie powód by porzucać tradycyjną komunikację z innymi osobami które nie mogą cię usłyszeć. Później potrenujemy byś mógł ją koncertować jednym ukierunkowanym przekazie.

_\- Tak proszę pana._ –Zgodził się Rin choć naprawdę nie wiedział z kim miałby jeszcze rozmawiać jak nie z Mephisto czy Kuro. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie i zdecydował że ciało Faust'a bardziej mu odpowiadało chociaż psia forma miała swój własny urok to była mniej praktyczna do codziennych sytuacji. Jak zareagowaliby ludzie widząc psiaka na zakupach? Z pewnością nie najlepiej. Czy Mephisto w ogóle robi zakupy?... Dobre pytanie.

\- Rin.

\- O, przepraszam.

Dyrektor podszedł do niego i zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Przyjdzie z czasem dzieciaku.

Chciał być urażony, ale z Mephisto nie było to łatwe. Gdy w świątyni nazywali go dzieckiem to było tak jakby mówili że jest słabszy lub jeszcze za głupi. Tato to mówił tak jakby zaznaczał ,,mój'' niewypowiedziane pełnym troski i miłości za każdym razem i Rin musiał się pilnować by nie spłonąć rumieńcem. Mephisto to kolejny przypadek, za każdym razem ma on wrażenie jakby miał dopiero długą drogę przed sobą ale dyrektor wierzył że uda mu się osiągnąć sukces. Co za kłopotliwe położenie i jak na takie ,,dzieciaku'' odpowiedzieć. Może demon po prostu chce go wprawić w zakłopotanie?

Rin obdarzył towarzysza ukradkowym przeciągłym spojrzeniem gdy ten odszedł na chwilę i stał do niego plecami. Powoli, metodycznie od góry do dołu i z powrotem. Ale dyrektor jak zwykle pozostał dla niego istną tajemnicą.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego? – Zapytał nawet nie odwracając w jego stronę.

\- Skąd wiedz że na ciebie patrzę? – Czy ma może oczy z tyłu głowy? Rin nie uważał że nawet coś takiego mogło go zaskoczyć. Mephisto był zbyt nieprzewidywalny.

\- Kiedy weźmiesz udział w wystarczająco dużej ilości walk to wyrabiasz sobie coś w rodzaju dodatkowego zmysłu.

\- Jak to działa?

\- W pewnym monecie fizycznie czujesz jak ktoś skupia na tobie uwagę. Słyszałem że niektórzy ludzie nawet się z tym rodzą ale większość z nich porzuca tą umiejętność.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Demony jednak nie mają tak dobrze i zanim się tego nauczą często nieźle obrywają.

\- W takim razie już niedługo powinienem móc jej używać. –Stwierdził z przekonaniem chłopak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bardzo często obrywam, szczególnie na treningach. –Pokiwał zabawnie głową.

\- Nie dlaczego? –Udawał wręcz święcie oburzonego w imieniu podopiecznego.

\- Mój mentor to niezły twardziel. –Potwierdził.

\- Może po prostu nie lubi sprzeciwów.

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy i roześmiali się.

\- Widzę że humor ci dopisuje, a jak ze zdrowiem?

\- Prawie jak nowy. –Zadziornie zasalutował, ale przy wstawaniu zapomniał że ma Kuro na nogach. Kot to kot nawet jeśli jest demonem więc spadł na cztery łapy. –Przepraszam, Kuro.

Ten nie odpowiedział, nie wyglądał jednak na bardzo urażonego. Podszedł za biurko i zaczął coś z za niego przyciągać.

\- Co to?

\- Twoja torba, sam ją tu przyniósł.

\- Naprawdę. –Rin sapną. Torba była dość ciężka i duża jak na jego mniejszą formę.

Kuro dociągną zdobycz o chłopca i dumnie się wygiął, to na pewno była prośba o wybaczenie nieobecności i życzenia szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

\- Dziękuje.

Pogłaskał go, ale ten jednak nadal wpatrywał się w torbę.

\- Chcesz iść ze mną?

Skinięcie głową.

\- Ale, dlaczego pytasz? - Nigdy wcześniej nie było to konieczne kot po prostu sam decydował a jeżeli chciał to zjawiał się i tyle. Prosty układ.

Kuro płożył po sobie uszy podszedł do chłopca i obniżył ciało jakby... W kocim ukłonie?

\- Nie rozumiem. –Zmieszał się Rin i zerkał na Mephisto w celu wyjaśnienia.

Ten jednak nie zamierzał udzielać odpowiedzi. Uważał że ta sprawa jest bardzo ważna dla ich wspólnej relacji i powinni załatwić to między sobą. Kiedy jednak przez kolejne minuty nikt się nie odzywał dyrektor się nad nimi odrobinę zlitował, szczególnie że jego zdaniem nie powinni mieć nawet przypadkowych światków takiej konwersacji.

\- Możecie to omówić później na spokojnie kiedy oboje już odetchniecie.

\- Racja, powinniśmy iść na zajęcia. – Przytakną Rin. –Dziękuję za gościnę. –Skłonił się tradycyjnie w pasie i czekał na odwołanie z pokoju.

\- Już teraz, bez śniadania. –Niemal oburzył się demon.

\- Mogę zjeść z tobą razem śniadanie? –Zdziwił się Rin, niedowierzając w stwierdzenie Mephisto. To musiała być jakaś pomyłka. Przejęzyczył się czy coś... Nie mógł tego pojąć i podejrzewał że może śnić. Tak nierzeczywiste sytuacje przecież się nie zdarzają.

\- Oczywiście wszystko już gotowe tylko zajadać, siadaj już przynoszę. Nie próbuj się nawet wykręcić na zajęcia zdążysz, jeśli trzeba to podrzucę cię kluczem.

\- Dziękuję. –Skromnie odparł chłopak. Nie rozumiał demona. Kto chciałby opiekować się nie swoim potomkiem? Dbać wystarczająco żeby go szkolić całkowicie do podstaw? Troszczyć się by pomóc po dość niefortunnym wypadku? Pozwolić dodatkowo na przebywanie Kuro w biurze? A na dodatek po tylu niedogodnościach i narzucaniu nieużytecznej w żaden sposób obecności zapraszać jeszcze tego kogoś na posiłek?

* * *

Na szczęście do południa udało mu się uniknąć zamieszania. Wrócił na zajęcia i był skutecznie niewidzialny dla wszystkich, nawet tych którzy go specjalnie szukali. Kuro spał w torbie i stanowił bardzo miłe przypomnienie o okazanej dobroci dyrektora. Choć jednocześnie wspomnienia miały gorzkie zabarwienie związane z konfrontacją z Yukio.

Plotki tu roznoszą się błyskawicznie, czy ludzie naprawdę nie mają własnego życia. Tak, jasne Rin uczestniczył w awanturze która została przerwana przez starszych ale to nic nie zmienia. Bójki to może nie codzienność ale nie są niczym wyjątkowym. Do tego Mephisto niechętnie choć zgodził się udzielić im jedynie upomnienia, po długich błaganiach ze strony Rin'a i Kuro. Więc w tej sprawie nikt nie zamierza ponosić konsekwencji i nie można liczyć na dodatkowe przedstawienie. Jego oficjalnym opiekunem jest dyrektor u którego wszyscy wiedzą że spędził ostatni czas i nawet jakby miał dostać wykład to już dawno by było po sprawie. Ojciec Kenty jest jakimś ważnym biznesmenem i więcej czasu przebywa za granicą niż w kraju, tacy ludzie nie rzucają wszystkiego bo jakaś tam szkoła, nie ważne jak elitarna, ma takie widzimisię.

Klasa egzorcystów także usłyszała najnowsze wieści i nie obyło się bez takich rozmów jak;

\- Dlaczego im porządnie nie wklepałeś? – Bon.

\- Jak to w końcu było? – Konekomaru.

\- Ilu cię napadło? – Renzo.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Shiemi.

\- Łatwo się dałeś. – Izumo.

\- Jest taki głupi, że zapomniałby umrzeć, nawet gdyby został zabity! –Bon.

Rin utrzymywał oficjalną wersję którą przygotował co prawda dla zwykłych uczniów w razie potrzeby ale ta z drobnymi zmianami znalazła zastosowanie wśród węższego grona.

Podstawy były takie że zasną pod drzewem i był w sumie na początku nieprzytomny. Kiedy już się obudził było praktycznie po ptakach. Na koniec uratował go przyzwanie dyrektora. Na początku chciał powiedzieć że pies ale nie wiedział jak by uzasadnić jakąś przypadkową znajomość a ,,pupila dyrektora'' wszyscy kojarzyli i nie mieli powodu do kwestionowania jego pomocy uczniom.

Od dalszych kłamstw uratował go Yukio zaczynając lekcje. Który nawet raz na niego nie spojrzał podczas zajęć. Kompletna porażka, i jak tu udowodnić że mu prawdę. Jak Rin ma pokazać że jest godny choć odrobiny zaufania kiedy jego brat udaje że nie istnieje. Może tak by było dla niego lepiej. Nie był by kojarzony jako mającego krewnego demona. I nie wisiałaby konieczność dodatkowego ukrywania ich biologicznych powiązań z szatanem. Choć na korzyść Rin'a powinno się zaliczyć że żaden egzorcysta nie widział go korzystającego z płomieni, nawet Yukio.


	10. Zakupy

Po skończonych zajęciach Rin wybrał się na zakupy z Kuro. Ostatnio spędził dużo czasu z Mephisto a nawet przed tym ich zapasy wymagały uzupełnienia. Jedzenie było tą znamienną rzeczą która ciągle wymagała uzupełnienia. Co prawda Yukio mógł zawsze kupić coś na mieście ale Rin nie chciał tego. To było naturalne że Rin zajmował się kuchnią, było to elementem ich ludzkiego życia. On od zawsze dbał o jedzenie, wcześniej gotował przecież dla całego klasztoru. Jeśli będzie ze sobą szczery to gotowanie jest jego jedynym talentem. Dlatego właśnie zakupy.

Rin nie narzekał, wbrew pozorom lubił ten swój obowiązek. Cieszył się mogąc wybrać składniki na później przygotowane pyszne dania. Problemem był jedynie moment przy kasie. Rin co prawda wybierał stosunkowo bardzo tanie produkty nie da się jednak ukryć że nie posiada żadnej pracy. Nie może takie znaleźć kiedy uczy się zarówna w normalnej szkole jak i dodatkowo w klasie dla egzorcystów, nie mówiąc już o dodatkowych zajęciach z dyrektorem.

Nie wiedział nawet czy Yukio dostawał jakąś pensje jako nauczyciel ale jego brat nie dał mu nigdy nawet sugestii że dołoży się do ich utrzymania. Mephisto był jego prawnym opiekunem ale chłopak nie miał zamiaru prosić o coś jeszcze demona który już i tak bardzo mu pomagał. Nie chciał być jeszcze większym ciężarem. Więc tym razem przy kasie wydał swoje ostatnie pieniądze starając się wyglądać normalnie. Nie myśleć na ten konkretny temat puki może. Starał się też nie wzbudzić dodatkowego zainteresowania Kuro który z błogim uśmiechem obwąchiwał paczkę z rybami, nie wiedział jak by miał wytłumaczyć swój problem kotu.

Spacer powrotny był bardzo przyjemny. Słońce powoli zachodziło, jednak nadal było w miarę ciepło. Po powrocie od razu skierował się do kuchni i zrobił obiad który zjedli razem bez Yukio który jeszcze nie wrócił. Przygotowana dla niego porcja trafiła do lodówki razem z ich jutrzejszym śniadaniem.

* * *

Kiedy Rin wchodził do jego i Yukio pokoju zauważył na swojej poduszce kartkę od Mephisto. Tych tandetnych trenczowych ornamentów nie dało się z niczym innym pomylić. Była to sytuacja nietypowa bo o ile jego brat mógł pracować w pokoju i go po prostu ignorować przez cały wieczór to dyrektor preferował raczej osobisty kontakt nawet przy dostarczaniu notatek w swojej psiej formie.

Rin nie rozumiał do końca dlaczego przykłada do tego tak dużo wagi, ponieważ wiadomości były pisane w jednym z demonicznych dialektów przekodowanych dźwiękami na alfabet łaciński po prostu ciągiem znaków. Co dla przeciętnego mieszkańca Azji wschodniej było niezrozumiałe a Europejczykom według słów demona miało wyglądać i brzmieć komicznie.

_\- Co pisze? _ \- Dopytywał się Kuro.

Rin usiadł przy biurku i rozpoczął rozkodowywanie.

\- Wyjeżdżam. - Stop. - Nocą. - Stop. -.- Stop. - Zabieram. - Stop. - Młodszy. - Stop. - Brat. - Stop. -.- Stop. - Posiadacie. - Stop. - Swobodna. - Stop. - Rozmowa. - Stop.

_\- Wygląda trochę jak telegram._

_\- Co to? _– Zaciekawił się chłopak.

_\- Dość stara wiadomość._

_\- Nie mogli wysłać esemesa?_

_\- W tedy jeszcze nie mieli wszyscy telefonów. –_ Sprecyzował.

_\- Och..._

_\- Rin... – _Zawahał się. – _Czy możemy porozmawiać?_

_\- Tak, możesz zacząć od wyjaśnienia co się działo rano._

_\- Przepraszam Rin._

_\- Nic się nie stało, po prostu powiedz co myślisz._

_\- Ale... –_Zaczął smętnie. – _Właśnie się stało. Odniosłeś poważne obrażenia kiedy zostałeś zaatakowany... Nie pomogłem ci. Nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. – _Szeptał zmartwiony.

_\- Oczywiście Kuro nie było cię tam, jak miałeś wiedzieć._

_\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, to znaczy jeśli nadal chcesz. Powinienem wiedzieć o każdych kłopotach w które się wpakujesz. Bez znaczenia czy to wpadka na randce czy pojedynek._

_\- Dlacz-..._

_\- Bo jestem kotem, kotem Sidhe. Nie tylko jakimś tam demonem. Od urodzenia mam genetyczną możliwość wyczuwania. _– Widząc jego pytającą minę dodał. –_Nie węch jak u psów tylko coś w rodzaju dodatkowego zmysłu. Do tego nadal jestem niezależny i lojalny jak kot. Więc kiedy wybrałem zostać z tobą to nawet bez umowy przyjąłem na siebie obowiązek byci dla ciebie wsparciem... A nic nie zrobiłem przepraszam. –_Rozpłakał się i skłonił głowę do podłoża. -_ Przepraszam Rin. Przepraszam... Przepraszam... Przepraszam..._

Chłopiec nie wiedział jak zareagować. Chciał pocieszyć Kuro, wytłumaczyć że to nie jego wina i właściwie nie powinien nic robić. Nie umiał tego zrobić poprawnie i jasno. To że Kuro mógł nie wiedzieć o całym zdarzeniu mogło być spowodowane przez Rin'a. Skoro miał wyczuwać gdy jest w tarapatach a on tak nie uważał, albo dlatego że w ogóle nie walczył to Kuro nie miał czego wyczuć. Pokręcona sprawa.

\- _Przeprasza... Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie... Przepraszam... Będę bardziej się starał, będę dobry... Przepraszam Rin... Przepraszam..._

_\- Ci... Podnieś głowę Kuro. –_ Kot z wahaniem spełnił polecenie. –_ Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Mówię to bo widzę że potrzebujesz usłyszeć te słowa Kuro; wszystko zostało wybaczone._

_\- Czy-czy to znaczy że mogę zostać? –_Dopytywał niepewnie.

_\- Tak długo jak będziesz chciał._

_\- Dziękuję. Dziękuję_. - Kuro z radości podbiegł i wtulił się w pierś chłopca.

_\- Tak, już w porządku. _– Głaskał uspokajająco przyjaciela.

_\- Dziękuję. Dziękuję, dziękuję Rin. Nie pożałujesz, przysięgam._

_\- Pewnie Kuro._

_\- Jestem poważny._

_\- Wiem. _– Uśmiechną się delikatnie z zadowoleniem z powodu zażegnanego kryzysu.

_\- Rin, zawrzyjmy umowę. –_Powiedział cicho, lecz pewnie.

_\- Po co?_

_\- Z pełną umową zawsze będziesz mógł mnie wezwać. Bo będę musiał być posłuszny i wypełniać twoje polecenia, przybędę bez względu na miejsce czy czas._

_\- Ale Kuro, taki układ przecież ograniczy twoją wolną wole. Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. –_Protestował zażarcie. –_ Nie chce cię ograniczać, ufam ci._

_\- Twoje słowa świadczą o tym że podjąłem właściwą decyzje Rin._

_\- Kuro?_

_\- Nie chcesz być niczyim panem, rozumiem ale nie mogę znowu cię zawieść. Nie chcę cię stracić. Jeżeli w jakikolwiek sposób mogę pomóc to nie zamierzam się wahać._

Czysta determinacja płynąca z jego słów tworzyła ostatnie bariery w sercu chłopca.

_\- Dobrze. Czy ty Kuro zgadzasz się na zawarcie między nami pełnej umowy?_

_\- Tak Rin, zgadzam się._

_\- Czy zgadzasz się oddać swoje życie, moc i przyszłość w moje ręce?_

_\- Tak jest._

_\- Czy zgadzasz się podporządkować mej woli?_

Nie odpowiedział, Rin miał nadziej że nie zauważy drobnej zmiany formuły. Kiedy cisza się przeciągała Rin powrócił do oryginalnej wersji przysięgi.

_\- Czy zgadzasz się całkowicie podporządkować mej woli?_

_\- Tak Mistrzu. – _Jego głos był spokojny, niemal radosny. _\- Jak słowo zapadło niech tak się stanie._

_\- Niech się stanie._

Otaczające ich elementy światów zalśniły srebrnym blaskiem i utworzyły między nimi więź która nie miała żadnej konkretnej manifestacji lecz była z łatwością wyczówalna w ich umysłach.


	11. Spacer

Rin obudził się w środku nocy z Kuro na piersi. Nie chciał wstawać, ale wiedział że nie ma w tej sprawie wielkiego wyboru. Nie przeszkadzało mu to co zamierzał zrobić, było co prawda dość niewygodne i wolałby nikt o tym nie wiedział. Uważał całą sytuację jedynie za przejściową niedogodność. Jak kiedy w niektóre zimy przynosił do domu dodatkowe pieniądze by mogli przeżyć. Nikt nie pytał jak je zdobywa bo tak naprawdę nie chcieli wiedzieć. Nie kiedy od paru drobniaków zależało czy przeżyją kolejny tydzień.

Teraz Rin mieszkał tylko z Yukio a Kuro mógł sobie złapać obiad, to chłopak i tak nie chciał tak zostawiać sprawy. Kot był tak samo demonem jak i on i także zasługiwał na dobre traktowanie. Kuro to jego przyjaciel... Coś w jego wnętrzu poruszyło się nieprzyjemnie na tę myśl. Nie. Kuro to nie tylko przyjaciel, to teraz jego rodzina. Teraz nawet połączonego więzią, paktem czy jakkolwiek można by nazwać ich przysięgę byli razem. Myśli kotłowały się w jego głowie i uznał że przed wyjściem musi je przynajmniej spróbować poukładać.

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło z koncentracją. Kuro przecież nazwał go ,,Mistrzem". Absolutnie nie miał zamiaru traktować go jak swojego sługę. Przecież kot mu w pełni zaufał a nie znali się przecież zbyt długo. Co takiego zobaczył że nie wahał się? Rin nie mógł pojąć dlaczego. Nie pytał dokładnie dlaczego bo sam też nie wiedział jak miałby wyjaśnić swoją decyzję. Troszczył się o Kuro więc chciał się nim opiekować. Czy kot czuł to samo? Albo coś podobnego? I bardzo ważne czy on sam miał takie myśli przedtem, przed więzią? Uważał że tak. Teraz jednak zauważył że o wiele bardziej nie podoba mu się pomysł by się rozdzielali. Chciał wiedzieć gdzie jest Kuro, choć miał świadomość że to egoistyczne pragnienie. Wolał żeby obaj mogli czuć się komfortowa. I jeżeli oznaczało to że ma być nazywany per Mistrz to nie powinien być to problem. Nie musi się nawet martwić że ktoś to usłyszy. Mephisto pewnie i tak spodziewał się takiego końca. Ten cały jego pomysł z daniem im dodatkowej przestrzeni powinien być dla niego oczywisty choć wtedy nie był.

Kuro chciał żeby decydował ale Rin naprawdę wątpił że będzie potrafił. Przecież mógłby wydać polecenie którego kot nie chciałby spełnić lub byłoby to dla niego niewygodne. Zacznie lepiej na początek od jakiś uprzejmych drobiazgów. Mógłby na przykład poprosić raz w tygodniu losowego dnia by Kuro chodził z nim na zajęcia. Robił to i tak sam nawet częściej. Tak to dobry pomysł. Okaże w ten sposób szacunek dla ich wspólnej decyzji przejmując odpowiedzialnie powierzone mu zaufanie. Przy okazji jak najbardziej będzie mógł unikać nawet przypadkowego nadużywania tej władzy.

Dobra, nadszedł czas żeby wstać. Koniec tych rozważań. Powoli podniósł Kuro ze swojej piersi. Wymkną się z łóżka i odłożył go ostrożnie na miejsce.

Nie chciał go obudzić hałasują mnóstwem drzwi podczas wychodzenia więc wybrał krótszą drogę oknem. Otworzył je i już miał przechodzić gdy usłyszał...

_\- Rin? Co się dzieje Mistrzu?_

\- Nic Kuro, śpij.

_\- Idziesz gdzieś Mistrzu? – _Otworzył jedno oko i obrócił się w jego stronę. _– Mogę z tobą?_

Już chciał powiedzieć, nie. Naprawdę miał to na końcu języka, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. To mogłoby brzmieć podejrzanie. Co ma zrobić by jak najlepiej przekonać go o braku konieczności ingerencji. Do tego przez ostatnie wydarzenia musi postępować szczególnie delikatnie.

\- Idę na spacer. – Zaczął spokojnie. – Potrzebuje chwili żeby pomyśleć.

_\- Oh... Ok.-ej._

Rin wahał się czy nie powinien zareagować. Kot nie brzmiał jakoś szczególnie. Nawet nie pusto. Po prostu akceptując fakt że nie powinien za nim podążać. Ale, czy robił to z własnej woli? Czy przez więź?

Może po prostu się za bardzo martwi i wszystko roztrząsa. Nie będzie mógł przecież zawsze kontrolować dosłownie wszystkiego co mówi. Choćby już przez to że nie zawsze będzie miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Potrzebował chwili żeby to rozważyć. Musiał grać na czas.

\- Co mnie zdradziło? –A tak naprawdę myślał co powinien teraz zrobić?...

_\- Chłodno. Jeszcze nie ma lata więc sierść mi dęba staje. –_ Podszedł do łóżka i nakrył Kuro swoją kołdrą. W środku nocy będzie pewnie jeszcze zimniej. A wolał zostawić okno otarte by mieć szybką drogę powrotną. _– Dziękuj Mistrzu._

Próbował wymyślić idealne rozwiązanie choć powoli godził się że takie nie istnieje. Jak zawsze nie ma złotego środka żeby wszyscy mogli być zadowoleni.

A w sumie dlaczego nie, to może nie być taki zły pomysł.

\- Kuro. – Zaczął niepewnie z wahaniem.

_\- Tak?_

\- Czy mógłbyś zakryć moją nieobecność jeśli pojawiłby się Yukio?

Taka sytuacja nie powinna co prawda mieć nawet cienia szansy nastąpić. Jeżeli jego brat został wezwany do pracy to wróci może na chwilę przed zajęciami. A o sam powinien wyrobić się o wiele szybiej.

Chłopak ma nadzieje że Kuro o tym nie wie, nie pamięta lub jest zbyt zaspany żeby o tym pomyśleć.

Czy w ten sposób próbuje manipulować kotem?

Czyżby Rin zmieniał się w kolejnego Mephisto?

Przebywając z kimś zaczyna się co prawda przejmować niektóre z jego nawyków, ale czy aż do tego stopnia. Nie popadajmy w skrajności.

Bo co jeśli kiedyś zmieni się w stu procentowego otaku. Będzie chodził po domu w różowym szlafroku i zachowywał się jak totalny fanboy kiedy tylko wyjdzie nowy tom jego ulubionej mangi lub zaczną puszczać kolejny odciek jakiegoś supernowego anime? Niepokojąca myśl.

Na szczęście z dalszych rozważań wyrwała go odpowiedź Kuro.

_\- Tak, Mistrzu. Możesz na mnie liczyć._

_\- Wiem Kuro, wiem. Liczę na ciebie. –_ Przypadkowo przekazał swoje myśli kotu.

_\- Oczywiście._

Uśmiechną się w odpowiedzi i nie przedłużając wymkną się przez okno.

Wieczorny spacer nie był jedynie wymówką, po prostu to niewielka część tego co naprawdę zamierzał robić. Uwielbiał chłodny japoński wietrzyk szumiący w koronach parkowych wiśni. W takich chwilach mógł poczuć się naprawdę spokojnie.

Na ścieżce nie było innych osób które mogłyby zaburzyć jego obecny melancholijny nastrój. Kiedy nic mu nie przeszkadzało nie musiał się wysilać żeby utrzymać koncentracje na wymianie elementów światów.

Jeśli jego szkolenie z dyrektorem będzie przebiegało niezmiennie za kilka tygodni, jakiś miesiąc może trzy, stanie się to jego drogą naturą. Mephisto był nieustępliwy i wymagający ale przeważnie wiedział co robi. Jeśli popełniał błędy to umiał je też naprawić i to chłopa najbardziej w nim podziwiał.

Rin nie zaniedbywał żadnego z zadanych treningów i już mógł się cieszyć z początkowych efektów. Wcześnie nawet nie pomyślał o tym ze mógłby się pewnie poruszać bez ochrony ze strony miecza. A teraz zabierał go tylko na zajęcia by nie martwić Yukio.

Księżyc powoli wspinał się po nieboskłonie rozjaśniając aleje swym mlecznym blaskiem.

Rin dochodził powoli do skraju części mieszkalnej. Kierował się do konkretnie wybranego lokalu na obrzeżach piętrowych bliźniaczych szeregówek. Była to dzielnica w całości wynajmowana przez co bogatsze osoby lub pracowników części szkoły niezwiązanej z egzorcystami.

Nie śpieszył się ale też nie zamierzał odkładać nieuniknionego. Miarowym tempem kroczył do przodu. Podchodził coraz bliżej swojego celu.

Staną zdecydowanie przed numerem trzydziestym drugim, ostatnim w swoim rzędzie. W oknach nie paliły się światła. Chłopak nie przejął się tym, pod tym numerem nigdy ich nie widział. Zapukał do drzwi dwa razy. Odczekał chwilę... Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zadzwonił delikatnie dzwonkiem a dźwięk i tak rozniósł się w dal półmroku pustych ulic.

Odczekał dłuższą chwilę aż opadnie pogłos, potem zapukał ponownie pojedynczy raz. Nic się nie stało, w środku nie zapaliło się światło ani nie poruszyła zasłona. Nie musiała, każdy kto tu przychodził to dlatego że należał do paczki i z nią mieszkał lub odwiedzał albo miał jeden cel, tak samo jak Rin na szybki zarobek.

W przeciągu pięciu minut chłopak usłyszał delikatne szuranie a po przekręcenie klucza. Drzwi uchylono jednak nie zdjęto jeszcze z nich łańcuszka.

\- Czego tu szukasz? – Odezwał się głos z wewnątrz.

\- Zarobku. – Odburkną Rin, nie podobał mu się ten nowy goryl.

\- Kto ty?

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- Nie znam cię. – Próbował spławić go dalej.

\- Nowy tu? – Zapytał retorycznie. – Co Kenta nie może utrzymać osiłka który by od niego nie uciekł.

Dryblas nie miła jednak czasu na odpowiedź jak usłyszał kolejne, prostsze pytanie.

\- Co tam tyle sterczysz?

\- Przyszedł ktoś ja go nie znać Nana-san.

\- A to on, wpuść go. – I nie przerywając zwróciła się do wnętrza budynku. – Kenta-kun przybyła lodziara, wołać chłopaków?


	12. Poranek

Kilka godzin później Rin pokonywał tą samą trasę w drodze do domu.

Był zmęczony, śmierdział potem a jego ubrania zdecydowanie potrzebowały gruntownego prania. Zarobił, choć nie miał zbytniego szczęścia, powinno mu to jednak wystarczyć na parę dni.

Po drodze zrobił przystanek przy rzece i spróbował choć trochę zmyć z siebie natrętny zapach. Niewiele to pomogło bo dla odmiany teraz można by go pomylić z błotna kałużą. Powinno jednak wystarczyć aby nie zaalarmować Kuro.

Dla pewności po powrocie odraz wziął dokładny prysznic, szorując każdą powierzchnię. Yukio pojawił gdy był w łazience i najpewniej myślał że chociaż raz jego brat wstał szybciej. Co jest oczywiście całkowitą nieprawdą ponieważ wcale się nie kładł.

Na koniec dokładnie zawiną swój ogon dookoła torsu i po cichu wrócił do swojego pokoju ale okazało się to zbyteczne gdyż nikt w nim już nie spał. Yukio sprawdzał prace przy lampce a Kuro obserwował go rozciągając się na łóżku.

\- Ciężka noc? –Próbował zagadać.

\- Byłem na misji.

\- Coś ciekawego?

\- Nie. – Zbył go stanowczo. – Odrobiłeś choć raz swoje zadania?

\- Tak. – Wypiął się dumnie Rin, odrobił przynajmniej te na zajęcia egzorcystów.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierze.

Na chwile zapadła cisza podczas której Rin sią ubierał a jego brat kontynuował swoją prace.

_\- Powiedział coś ciekawego?_

_\- Nie. On ze mną rozmawia jeszcze mniej niż z tobą Mistrzu. _

Rin odwrócił się i pogłaskał Kuro pocieszająco.

_\- Spróbujcie chociaż się dogadać, nie musicie od razu być przyjaciół._

_\- Czy Yukio ma nawet przyjaciół, Mistrzu?_

_\- Nigdy ich nie spotkałem, ale jestem pewien że ma._

_\- Jeśli tak mówisz._

_\- Rin... – _Przerwał niezdecydowany.

_\- Tak Kuro, o co chodzi?_

_\- Czy mogę iść z tobą na zajęcia? – _A zanim Rin zdążył odpowiedzieć dodał. – _Przepraszam Mistrzu, nie powinienem..._

Chłopak przerwał mu jednak w pół słowa.

\- _Tak chciałbym._

_\- Dziękuję. – _Odpowiedział szczęśliwy kot.

Rin pogłaskał go znowu i położył się obok z zamiarem ćwiczenia wchłaniania elementów światów gdy na jego nosie zmaterializowała się małą prostokątną karteczkę.

_\- Bardzo subtelne Mephisto. _– Posłał swoje myśli w przestrzeń wiedząc że demon pewnie też już wrócił i tak je usłyszy. Na pytające spojrzenie Kuro dodał. – _Trening wieczorem, też jesteś zaproszony._

_\- Co będziemy robić? – _Dopytywał zaciekawiony.

_\- Nie napisał._

_\- Szkoda._

Ich rozmowę przerwał jednak nieświadomie Yukio.

\- Rin.

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział wywołany.

\- Mógłbyś się więcej nie pakować w żadne kłopoty. Nie możesz cały czas wdawać się w bójki...

Ględził tak jeszcze przez dwadzieścia minut, a Rin przez ten cały czas był zajęty głębokim rozważaniem czy woli żeby jego brat robił mu wykłady czy może znowu się do niego nie odzywał. Z jednej strony przyjemnie było znowu słyszeć jego młodzieńczy głos z drugiej jednak czy on na pewno z nim rozmawiał, tonie tak że Rin bierze jakikolwiek czynny udział poza tym że próbuje się nie uśmiechać jak wariat ze szczęścia. Kuro miał dobrze, śmiał się z całej sytuacji a ponieważ był kotem to wyglądało to tak jakby ziewał. Cwaniak jeden, takiemu to dobrze.

Rin bawił się przez chwilę myślą by nie poprosić go o cisze, jednak nie mógł tego mu zrobić. Kot nie był nawet niegrzeczny i w sumie nie było potrzeby by odbierać mu tą odrobinę przyjemności.

_\- Co jest tak śmieszne, Kuro. – _Spróbował rozmowy jednocześnie utrzymując poważną twarz.

_\- Ślepota Yukio, Mistrzu. – _Odpowiedział promiennie.

_\- Mógłbyś spróbować mu przerwać?_

_\- Jak, przecież on nas nie słyszy?_

_\- Jesteś kotem, po postu wskocz mu na kolana._

Pożałował już w chwili gdy wysłał tą myśl. Powinien to ubrać w inne słowa, będzie potrzebował o wiele więcej doświadczenia w tych sprawach.

_\- Tak Mistrzu._

Kuro podkradł się na palcach do biurka. Ostrożnie ustawił się i wylądował na kolanach Yukio.

-... I dlatego... Co ty wyprawiasz, złaź. Jeszcze twojej sierści mi brakowało w dokumentach, co w ciebie wstąpiło. Rin kontroluj swojego kota.

Rin chciał odpowiedzieć, robię to i to właśnie cały problem, ale wiedział że lepiej się nie odzywać.

_\- Dobra robota. –_ Powiedział biorąc Kuro na ręce.

Yukio poskładał swoje papiery do teczki i wychodząc rzucił tylko.

\- Nie spóźnij się na zajęcia.

xxx

AN: Proszę o komentarze, co lubicie a co nie i czego chcielibyście więcej. –Ali.


	13. Test

Rin nie miał dzisiaj szczególnych przygód, nie został napadnięty, nie poznał też nowego przyjaciela. Przez wszystkie zajęcia starał się praktykować swoją niewidzialność. Wychodziło to już na bardzo dobrym poziomie jako że nikt się im nie interesował. Plotki zdążyły się rozejść i ucichły, znacznie ciekawsze okazy inne sensacje.

Podczas nudniejszych zajęć ćwiczył utrzymywanie spokoju całkowicie ignorując zajęcia. Na niektórych się jednak nie dało. Rozmowy z Kuro zapewniały ciągłe zajęcie powodując że nadal był przytomny pomimo nieprzespanej nocy.

W pewnym momencie zaczął zapisywać swoje pytania do kota przed i po ich wypowiedzeniu. Daleko było im od stanu który życzyłby sobie Rin przekonał się już niejednokrotnie że także takie dokładne i nużące zabiegi przynoszą efekty.

Yukio nie zwracał nadal nie spędzał z nim czasu, było to jednak całkowicie zrozumiałe Miał przecież mnóstwo pracy jako najlepszy uczeń a na przerwach związanych z tym spotkań towarzyskich.

Rin uśmiechał się jak szaleniec, nic nie było w stanie popsuć jego humoru spowodowanego poranną rozmową z bratem. Nie ośmielał się marzyć że taki stan rzeczy się utrzyma jednak rozkoszował się tą miłą odmianą.

Zajęcia dla egzorcystów zaczynały się pięć minut po końcu standardowego planu. Przy czym grafik był układany z tygodnia na tydzień więc tym razem mieli dwie godziny ćwiczeń fizycznych – czytaj próby ucieczki przed Żniwiarzem czyli ogromną demoniczną żabą.

Kuro do nich dołączył, przy czym Rin nie był pewien czy to dlatego że źle skonstruował pytanie czy kot faktycznie miał ochotę się rozruszać. Uciekanie przed demonem po wielu tygodniach sprawiło może że ich grupa nie była do siebie przyjaźniej nastawiona, na pewno jednak była bardziej zgrana bojowo.

\- Babcia-z-kotami lewo! – Krzyczał Ryuji.

Rin skręcił i uderzył demona mieczem w pochwie w kręgosłup podczas gdy ten chciał złapać Kuro.

_\- Uparta żaba._

\- Dziadek z kotem, KOTEM, jednym kocim demonem. – Podkreślał uparcie Rin. Przy czym Kuro nie pomagał starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie.

\- Niech ci będzie. Babciu-z-Kotem.

_\- Przynajmniej jest postęp._

_\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. _

Miwa i Shiemi powoli zaczynali nadążać za grupą i już nie trzeba było ich chronić, jeszcze aktywnie nie walczyli.

Obecnie Renzo i Izumo ciskali w demona wszystkim co popadnie dając reszcie chwilę odpoczynku zanim Ryuji z Rin'em i Kuro znowu zaczną rozpraszać demona.

Tym razem także nie udało im się wymyślić trwałego sposobu by powstrzymać Żniwiarza bez odsyłania go do Gehenny. Chcieli wypełnić powierzone im zadanie jednak jedyne pomysły które stworzyli opierały się na wykorzystaniu technik lub umiejętności na za wysokim dla nich poziomie do opanowania.

Kolejny był wykład Yukio, stanowczo za długi zdaniem Rin'a. Ile on może nawijać o zielskach. Rin rozumiał swojego brata, kilka z tych roślin było naprawdę przydatnych ale było to jedynie około dwa procent. Cała reszta nie przyda się nikomu kto nie zamierza specjalizować się jako doktor.

Wszyscy byli co najmniej zadowoleni kiedy nadszedł czas ostatnich zajęć.

\- Cieszę się że dzisiaj jesteście w dobrym humorze, czy to z powodu dzisiejszego testu? – Zapytał z uśmiechem nauczyciel historii Terufusa Adachi.

\- Test! – Zawołał Renzo.

\- Jaki test? – Pytała Shiemi. Nikt z nich nie pamiętałby wcześniej był zapowiadany jakiś.

Tylko Izumo i Ryuji nie przejmowali się niespodzianką, zawsze przygotowani.

\- Test. – Powtórzył głucho Rin, wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Pękasz Okumura? – Drażnił się Ryuji.

Rin wziął kilka miarowych oddechów zachęcając do spokoju swoje nagle rozbudzone płomienie. Temperatura w pokoju niezauważenie podniosła się o dwa stopnie zanim znów nie zaczęła powoli spadać.

\- Co ty. – Odparł już pewniej chłopak.

Kuro wystawił głowę z torby by ocenić zmieszanie.

_\- Potrzebujesz pomocy Mistrzu?_

_\- Nie, możesz spać._ \- Ale jednak znowu się położył.

Rin pogratulował sobie w myślach że jego wypowiedź była otwarta i zabrał się do pracy.

Test dotyczył hierarchii demonów a zadania okazały się dla Rin'a dość proste. Nie dlatego by faktycznie cokolwiek pamiętał z zajęć. Ogólniki jednak przewijały się na ćwiczeniach z Mephisto i stanowiły tak naprawdę podstawową bazę informacji. Nie pomagało jednak to że test nie był wielokrotnego wyboru.

Rin wypełnił trzy czwarte z nich, odliczając że poprawnie wypełnione zapewnią mu pozytywną ocenę. Nie zbyt podejrzanie dobrą ale taką która i tak podniesie jego ogólną średnią z tego przedmiotu. Nie chciał nikogo przyzwyczajać do tego że może się skutecznie uczyć a i przyda mu się zdać.

Biegnąc na spotkanie z Mephisto chłopiec i jego kot byli podekscytowani. Kuro naładowany energią wielu drzemek branych na zajęciach. Rin przeciwnie, drugą dobę na nogach i do tego bez kawy. Wyczerpany psychicznie a i na ostatnich możliwościach fizycznych. Jego całe ciało domagało się odpoczynku. Chłopak ledwo zdążył coś przegryźć i zauważyć że jego brat już zjadł obiad. Bardzo szybko byli już na skraju ochronnych barier, pod jednym z drzew na ławce siedział dyrektor.

\- Dzień dobry dyrektorze.

\- Witaj Rin, Kuro. Proszę usiądźcie. – Kot skiną głową i dołączyli do niego. – Czy zanim zaczniemy macie do mnie jakieś pytania?

\- Na jakiej misję wysłałeś na noc Yukio?

\- Szukaliśmy rozbrykanego podopiecznego króla ziemi który ponoć zaczął terroryzować kilka nie ważnych wsi. Jaki z tego wniosek Rin?

Od razu lekcja, westchną w duchu chłopak.

\- Mogłeś namówić króla ziemi do pomocy lub pożyczyć jednego z jego poddanych. Namówić jakiegoś demona ziemi bez informowania o tym króla. Wysłać demona który ma moc podobną do krainy ziemi...

\- Albo? – Drążył dalej.

\- Możesz kłamać... – Próbował mętnie.

\- To też, inne pomysły?

\- Nie.

\- Kuro? – Ale kot jedynie pokręcił głową. – Co zrobiłem to użycie moich mocy by mieszkańcy byli przekonani że terroryzuje ich demon. Takiego oczywiście nie było. Wywoływałem jedynie coś w rodzaju drgań podłoża uruchamianych podczas prób miejscowej kapeli.

\- Ile zajęło rozgryzienie tego?

\- Cóż, nie próbowałem szczególnie utrudniać więc standardowy zespół egzorcystów poradził sobie szybciutko. Jakieś półtorej godziny od rozpoczęcia kolejnej próby kapeli. Opłaciło się?

\- Ta-k. – A widząc jego ciekawą minę zmienił swój ton z lekko wąchającego na taki który można usłyszeć u żołnierzy zdających raport przełożonemu. – Tak proszę pana. Mieliśmy dużo czasu by omówić zaistniałą sytuację i podjąć decyzje odnośnie kierunku naszej dalszej współpracy.

\- Doskonale. W takim razie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie byśmy przeszli do tematu obecnego spotkania. W tym celu udamy się do pobliskiej jaskini. – Teatralnym gestem zaprosił ich by podążali za min.

Jaskinia była tak naprawdę niewielką piwniczką o wymiarach pięć na pięć metrów i wysoką na dwa. Prowadziła do niej klapa znajdująca się nieopodal przez którą wpadało się do pomieszczenia i lądowało na niewielki półmetrowym podwyższeniu biegnącym wzdłuż jednej ze ścian.

\- Co będziemy robić? – Dopytywał chłopak gdy starszy demon zamkną klapę odcinając dopływ wieczornego światła.

\- Dzisiaj ćwiczymy ukierunkowywanie telepatii.


	14. Telepatia

\- Ponieważ miałeś już dzisiaj okazję do ćwiczeń nie będzie potrzeby dłuższej rozgrzewki, na ziemie i trzydzieści pompek.

\- Tak Mephisto. – Rin odpowiedział z nutą podejrzliwości, dyrektor coś planował. Nie mogło to być takie proste, nigdy nie szedł tak łatwo. Dlaczego? Czy potrzebował go na dłuższą metę sprawnego fizycznie? Umm... To nie zapowiada się dobrze.

Kiedy chłopak skończył, starszy demon przemówił ponownie.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, co wiesz o telepatii Rin?

\- To jedna z umiejętności demonów. – Zaczął, przypominając sobie ich wcześniejsze rozmowy. – To zdolność serca, mogą jej używać jedynie bliskie sobie osoby... Takie osoby są prawie niespotykane.

\- Poprawnie. Jest ona bardzo rzadko spotykana z tego prostego powodu, że demony nie są ufnymi stworzeniami. Do pełnej telepatii, czyli takiej, która pozwala na ciągłą wymianę myśli, potrzebne jest ogromne niemal bezgraniczne zaufanie.

\- To znaczy, że skoro... – Nabrał powietrza do płuc. – Czy to oznacza, że jestem naiwny, skoro tak niespodziewanie mogę używać telepatii?

_\- Nie! –_ Krzykną w myślach Kuro. _– Jesteś osobą o wielkim silnym sercu. Zaufanie nie jest słabością, to dobrze muc podlegać na innych._

_\- Dziękuje Kuro._

\- Musisz ćwiczyć Rin. Bardzo ważne jest byś, mógł nawiązać połączenie z jedną osobą.

\- Dlaczego? – Wtrącił chłopak. – To znaczy, rozumiem, że to może być przydatne i całkiem fajne, ale nie widzę powodu, dlaczego jest to tak ważne, że odkładamy cały inny trening i zajmujemy się nagle tylko to jedną sprawą.

Mephisto przytakną.

\- Telepatia może być bardzo niebezpieczna, nie tylko jak metoda tajnego kontaktu podczas walki... Znasz takie powiedzenie „mieć serce jak na dłoni" to starodawna fraza, która przeszła do języka potocznego oznaczając kogoś otwartego. Jest to też przestroga dla każdego zaczynającego władać telepatią. Nasze serca nie jako organy, ale jako części naszej psychiki mają bariery. Część z nich jest naturalna i posiadamy je już w momencie narodzin. Czy do tej pory masz jakieś pytania?

\- Mówisz o samych sercach, czy to znaczy, że ludzie też mogą opanować telepatię?

\- Istoty w pełni z Assiah nie są w stanie, nie tylko ludzie. To czysto demoniczna moc. Jednak jeśli ktoś miałby choć jeden procent z demona to mógłby. Krzyżówki miedzy światowe są jednak bardzo rzadkie. Pełny demon z Gehenny też nie da rady. Rozumiesz dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ... – Zaczął niepewnie, zagubiony.

\- Po kolei, od początku.

\- Pełny demon do życia potrzebuje elementu Gehenny i przeżyje bez pochłaniania Assiah.

\- Tak. – Potwierdził zachęcająco.

\- Do telepatii potrzebne jest zaufanie, które nie występuje naturalnie w Gehennie.

\- Dalej. – Nalegałby Rin kontynuował.

\- Dlatego... Dlatego demon bez pochłaniania elementu Assiah nie będzie w stanie jej opanować, ponieważ nie nauczy się zaufania, które jest podstawowe dla elementu Assiah i przeciwne co do podstawy przeżycia w Gehennie, którą jest uległość wobec mocy jednego z władców, bo dokoła nich skupiają się element świata Gehenny.

\- Poprawnie. – Uśmiechną się. - Przejdźmy więc dalej, bo skończyliśmy na tym, że wszystkie serca posiadają pewien rodzaj bariery.

Przytaknięcie.

\- Telepatia to dosłownie zdolność łączenia serc, czyli przejścia przez wszystkie bariery. Jeżeli serce za długo pozostaje otwarte bardzo łatwo je zranić, nawet nie celowo. Rozumiesz.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Przejdziemy do praktyki. Kuro proszę, stań pod ścianą. Rin twoje zadanie podlega na wysłaniu kuro wiadomości albo że ma iść do przodu, albo żeby stał w miejscu. Gotowi?

\- Tak jest.

\- Miał.

Ponieważ czasem miauczenie kota jest po prostu dźwiękiem wyrażające uczucia i nie koniecznie musi zawierać spójny fragment tekstu. Oznacza wtedy zgodę lub inną formę aprobaty. Tak samo jest z syczeniem. Tylko że jak kot na was syczy to lepiej ostrożnie, powoli zejść mu z drogi nie wykonując żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Najlepiej nie patrząc bestii w oczy. Uwierzcie na słowo, że te zgrabne i ostre jak brzytwa pazury nie są jedynie na pokaz. Potwierdzą to wszyscy właściciele kotów, a szczególnie ci, co zabrali się do takiego zadania jak życie z kotem bez wcześniejszego przygotowania, a potem chodzili owinięci bandażem.

Rin powoli skoncentrował się na swoim sercu.

_\- Idź._ \- Kuro zareagował od razu na polecenie. Spacerując dostojnie dookoła jaskini.

\- Wezwij tylko Kuro. - Kolejne próba. A potem następną i wiele innych w przeciągu następnych trzydziestu minut.

\- Wyślij tylko jeden sygnał. – Powtarzał Mephisto.

\- Nie umiem. – Szepną żałośnie chłopak.

\- Lepiej się naucz. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. - Jeśli ci się nie uda, zrobisz dziesięć pompek przed następną próbą. – Podejście fizyczne dobrze działało do tej pory przy innych zdolnościach.

Rin przytakną. Skupił się na swoim sercu i starał się myśleć jedynie o Kuro, wysyłając polecenie.

\- Nie. – Powiedział jedynie. Mephisto był spokojny, gniew nie działał dobrze na młodych. Rin opadł na podłogę, wykonując zadane zadanie.

_\- Idź._ – Wysłał, ponowie starając się przelać całą swoją wolę.

\- Dalej. – Polecenie wydał miarowym, choć chłodnym głosem.

Rin nie chciał się poddać, nie chciał zawieść swojego mentora. Mephisto przecież w niego wierzył. Wykonał kolejny zestaw pompek i spróbował po raz kolejny.

_\- Stój._

\- Jeszcze raz.

Rin przygryzł wargę na kolejne niepowodzenie.

Po kolejnej godzinie już nawet nie podnosił się z podłogi, walcząc z przejmującym wyczerpaniem psychicznym i fizycznym.

_\- Idź._

Rin czekał, ale nie usłyszał żadnego komentarza. Podniósł głowę do góry i skierował spojrzenie na Kuro, czy to naprawdę zadziałało?

_\- Stój._ – Wypróbował i kot zatrzymał się niemal w tej samej chwili.

\- Dobra robota. Wiedziałem, że potrafisz.

_\- Yupi! _– Wykrzykną, podskakując Kuro. _– Zrobiłeś to Rin, udało ci się Mistrzu._

\- Dzię-... Zaczął młody demon, ale nie dokończył, bo zemdlał z wyczerpania.

Bezwładne ciało osunęło się na podłogę jaskini.

\- Głupi chłopak. – Mrukną czule starszy demon, podnosząc Rin'a. – Uparty dziecko.

Wydostał ich z jaskini na świeższe powietrze. Mephisto przypuszczał, że Rin w trakcie szkolenia może z frustracji stracić kontrole nad swoimi płomieniami. Teraz widział, że to nie było możliwe, jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jego podopieczny ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

Kuro, podążał za nim aż do jego gabinetu, gdzie położył chłopca na kanapie. Kot wskoczył na oparcie jak niemy strażnik.

\- Czy wiedziałeś... – Nie wiedział jak dokończyć pytanie. Nie zamierzał oskarżać drugiego demona, kiedy on sam niczego nie zauważył.

Kuro, jednak zrozumiał i pokręcił głową.

\- Jak stał się tak wprawnym aktorem? – Kolejne zaprzeczenie. – Będziemy musieli go baczniej pilnować. – Przytaknięcie. – Zostaniesz z nim?

Kot nie odpowiedział, ale jego spojrzenie aż krzyczało – spróbuj, nigdzie się nie ruszam.

\- Bardzo dobrze.


	15. Ucieczka

Rin obudził się kilka godzin później, w środku nocy. Wstał, nie od razu rozpoznając otoczenie, podszedł do oka i sprawdził, że znajduje się nadal na terenie szkoły. Próbując się uspokoić, usiadł na parapecie okna w tym mrocznym pokoju. Senne zamroczenie nie ułatwiało jasnego myślenia. Zamkną oczy i rozpoczął dobrze już znane ćwiczenie kontroli mocy.

Nie wiedział ile czasu, spędził w ten sposób. Nie wiedział, że od jego przebudzenia był ciągle obserwowany przez zmartwionego Kuro.

Gdy zaczęło świtać, a promienie słoneczne były odczuwalne na jego skórze, doświadczył małego szoku. Pierwszy raz pomyślał o tym, by się wydostać na zewnątrz. Aż osłupiał, otworzył oczy i aż wyprostował się na baczność, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że znajduje się w gabinecie dyrektora. Światło poranka wygoniło z niego całą tajemniczą ciemność.

Kuro, wylegiwał się na oparciu kanapy, z pozoru śpiąc. Pomimo teraz obecnej jasności pokój nadal zapraszał do dalszego odpoczynku. Rin nie ruszył się jednak z parapetu, teraz jednak bardziej odprężony z powodu znajomego otoczenia.

Jakiś czas później przyszedł Mephisto niosąc ze sobą tace ze śniadaniem.

\- Dobrze, że już wstałeś, jak się czujesz Rin? – Powiedział demon, siadając na kanapie.

\- Lepiej proszę pana. – Odparł niechętnie chłopak, zawstydzony swoją słabością. – Dziękuje za opiekę i ponowne pożyczenie kanapy.

\- Żaden problem Rin. Proszę, zjedzmy razem śniadanie. – Wskazał miejsce koło siebie.

Czy ja też tak brzmię? – Zastanawiał się chłopiec podczas celowo powoli z parapetu na kanapę. – Czy to jak próbuję ubierać swoje prośby jako delikatne sugestie dla Kuro jest tak naprawdę próbą upodobnienia się w pewien sposób do Mephisto? – Zajmując miejsce, starał się nie patrzeć na żadnego z demonów, co okazało się jednak niemożliwe w momencie, kiedy Kuro wskoczył mu na kolana, zasłaniając tym samym możliwość uporczywego wpatrywania się w podłogę. – Czy to dobrze, czy źle?

Czy chce stać się taki jak Mephisto? – Nad ostatnim pytaniem chłopak zatrzymał się zaciekawiony. Starszy demon jest jego mentorem, którego pomoc jest nieoceniona. Zajmuje szanowaną pozycje zarówno w świecie ludzi, jak i demonów. Choć Rin nie znał szczegółów tej drugiej. Jego status demona jest znany radzie, przynajmniej wyższym stopniom i pozwalał mu żyć w spokoju jako jeden z jej egzorcystów. Mimo że nie jest bardzo towarzyski to był kiedyś przyjacielem Shiro... – Czy takie w miarę bezpieczne i stabilne życie jest tym, czego chcę?... Może tak... Na dobrą sprawę ja też nie mam przyjaciół poza Kuro... Ledwo znam osoby z zajęć dziennych, a szanse na to, że klasa egzorcystów zaakceptuje moje demoniczne pochodzenie niestety jest niemal zerowe...

Mephisto nie naciskał na dalsze bezcelowe prowadzenie rozmowy. Popijał jedynie poranną kawę, czekając aż jego podopieczny, w spokoju poukłada swoje myśli. Ostatecznie zdecydował się zacząć od czegoś przyjemnego, by potem łatwiej muc przejść do mniej przyjemnych tematów.

\- Jak się mają sprawy z Yukio? – Zapytał niby od niechcenia.

\- Dobrze... Nawet bardzo dobrze, ostatniego poranka nawet ze mną rozmawiał. Co prawda końcówka zamieniła się w jeden z jego nudnych wykładów, ale wcześniej mieliśmy nawet spokojną normalną rozmowę, to było niesamowite... Zapytał, czy odrobiłem pracę domową i nawet powiedział, że był na misji... Mephisto on ze mną rozmawiał... – Trajkotał uradowany chłopiec niczym nastolatka do swojej przyjaciółki po pierwszej randce. Potem urwał, widząc zadowoloną jego uśmiech. Nie był on szczęśliwy, lecz zadowolony, tego typu jak po niechętnie wykonanej jednak satysfakcjonującej misji. – Mephisto...? – Zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc do końca, o co nawet chce zapytać.

\- Tak. – Powiedział tylko demon, a potem z radością w głosie dodał. – Możliwe jest, że podczas wspólnego nocnego wezwania w sprawie tej kapeli w lesie zamieniliśmy parę słów w trzy pary oczu, licząc oczywiście Fausta. Mogłem też napomknąć, że niektórzy młodzi mężczyźnie później się rozwijają i nie są też tak domyślni, jak może się z pozoru wydawać więc najlepiej jasno wyrażać swoje intencje.

Rin roześmiał się, na co Mephisto jedynie uniósł jedną brew.

\- To, dobre chciałbym zobaczyć jak Yukio wtedy wyglądał. Szczególni przy słowach „młodzi mężczyźni".

Dyrektor parskną, próbując nieskutecznie zatuszować własne rozbawienie.

\- Obawiam się, że na koniec tej przemowy całkowicie odebrało mu mowę.

Kuro zadowolony z dobrego humoru swojego przyjaciela niechętnie zsuną się z jego kolan. Wiedział, że nie zostałby z nich celowo zrzucony, Rin by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, nie chciał jednak z samego rana zaliczać spotkania z podłogą nawet przez zwykłe roztargnienie.

\- Dzię... – Zaczął chłopak, ale dyrektor jedynie machną ręką, nie chcąc nawet o tym słyszeć.

\- Rin czy wiesz, dlaczego straciłeś przytomność?

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia. – Wymamrotał chłopiec.

\- Myślę, że powinienem je usłyszeć. – Stwierdził spokojnie starszy demon.

Nie otrzymał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Rin, ile codziennie sypiasz? – Spróbował z innej strony.

\- Różnie. – Odpowiedział niechętnie, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Ile spałeś w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, nie wliczając utraty przytomności?

Chłopiec kręcił się niespokojnie, niezdecydowany. Zdecydowanie nie był w stanie okłamać Mephisto, po prostu nie potrafił tego zrobić. Dyrektor pomimo surowej natury okazał mu jedynie dobroć.

\- P-piętnaście. – Wyszeptał, próbując powstrzymać napływające łzy.

\- Rin?!

\- Przep-praszam. – Wydukał, gwałtownie wstając.

_\- Mistrzu?_ – Próbował zmartwiony Kuro, chłopiec jednak nie słuchał. Wybiegł z pokoju, nie spoglądając za siebie. Kot bez chwili namysłu zaczął za nim podążać.

Dyrektor nie wstał zamrożony od szpiku pożyczanych kości.

Piętnaście. – Myślał. – To mniej niż trzy godziny na dobę. Jak on był w stanie wczoraj ćwiczyć? Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? – Uznał jednak to ostatnie za nierozsądne pytanie, skoro najwyraźniej nie mówił o tym nikomu to dlaczego miałby zacząć. Aż dziwne, że przed ucieczką nawet odpowiedział? Co mogło się stać, by młody demon płakał?

Wiedział, że Kuro będzie w stanie lepiej uspokoić Rin'a więc nie wstałby ich śledzić.

\- Do tego pobiegł bez śniadania, nastolatki... – Westchną smętnie do siebie.

Mephisto miał teraz nowy plan do ułożenia, jak pomóc swojemu uczniowi, potrzebował o wiele więcej informacji. Ta sprawa miała najważniejszy teraz priorytet.


	16. Poszukiwania

Kuro, pobiegł za Rin'em, ale nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Najgorsze było to, że gdy czół chłopaka w pobliżu ten natychmiast ponownie się oddalał, za każdym razem. Mistrz jednak wyraźnie nie zakazał mu przebywać w swojej obecności, ponieważ wtedy w ogóle nie byłby w stanie się do niego zbliżyć.

Kuro, chciał przecież tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. A jeżeli trzeba to pocieszyć, choć nie wiedział jak. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Dlaczego Rin nie chciał przedstawić swojego problemu Mephisto? Był on przecież uczniem tego niezaprzeczalnie silnego i tajemniczego demona. Dbanie o zdrowie chłopaka leżało przecież w najlepszym interesie dyrektora.

Kiedy nadszedł czas na zajęcia, Kuro zdecydował się przejść na zewnątrz klas lekcyjnych, ale nie wyczuł Rin'a w żadnej z nich. Sfrustrowany kontynuował bezowocne poszukiwania. Nim nastał czas na zajęcia dla młodych egzorcystów, kot wkradł się do klasy i zasną na jednej z szafek na końcu pomieszczenia.

Sukces był pozorny. Kuro, udało się zobaczyć Mistrza całego i zdrowego, ale ten nie odpowiadał na jego telepatyczne wołania i wybiegł z sali zaraz po zakończeniu zajęć.

Rin nie wrócił także na noc do swojego akademika, choć wyraźnie tam był przed Kuro bo zaścielił swoje łózko, by wyglądało tak, że w nim śpi, kiedy naprawdę był nie wiadomo gdzie.

Kuro, próbował przyciągnąć uwagę Yukio do fałszywego posłania, lecz usłyszał tylko; - Nie budź go, głupi kot. – Tego było za wiele dla niewielkiego stworzenia.

Nawet tak stary i doświadczony demo jak on ma granice swojej mocy i bieganie przez cały dzień w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela na pewno nie można uznać za odpoczynek. Kuro, zwiną się w kłębek na jednym z najbliższych drzew i zasną.

Podobna sytuacja powtórzyła się następnego dnia i kilka kolejnych.

* * *

W tym czasie dyrektor nie pozostawał bezczynny. Nie miał zamiaru pozwalać swojemu podopiecznemu na ciągłą ucieczkę przed problemami. Uświadomił też sobie, że podchodził nazbyt lekceważąco do swoich obowiązków jako opiekuna nastolatka. Powinien już wcześniej bardziej się zaangażować. Nie tylko udzielać korepetycji, lecz i o wiele więcej osobistego wsparcia. Co myślał Shiro zostawiając mu chłopców do opieki? Demon nie miał za grosz pojęcia jak wychowywać dzieci.

Przy pierwszym kontakcie z Yukio po śmierci jego ojca dyrektor zgodził się zaakceptować niezależności młodzieńca, który nie chciał mieć z nim innych relacji niż czysto zawodowe. Spisali odpowiednie dokumenty i w kilka tygodni później chłopak został prawnie wyemancypowany. Nie było z tym problemu, ponieważ chłopak posiadał dwa dobrze płatne źródła zatrudnienia i miał powszechną opinię odpowiedzialnego człowieka. Na dodatek posiadał tajne wsparcie egzorcystów, co pomogło przyśpieszyć proces.

Czy jednak nie popełnił błędu, pozwalając chłopcu na przejęcie nadzoru nad swoim starszym bratem? Egzorcyści nalegali na stałą obecność strażnika przy Rin'ie ponieważ nie umiał się o odpowiednio bronić, jeśli zaatakowałby go jeden z demonów mający urazę do poprzedniego paladyna. Również istniało niebezpieczeństwo, niemal równie wielkie, na atak jakiegoś zdradzieckiego egzorcysty mającego niedokończone sprawy z Shiro.

Wtedy wydawało się to właściwe rozwiązanie. Nie chciał oddzielać do siebie braci, ale z relacji jego ucznia wynikało, że jego początkowy plan był do niczego. Młodzieńcy utrzymywali ze sobą jedynie minimalny kontakt, który był niemal obraźliwy.

Mephisto nie miał już więcej pomysłów, skąd mógłby zaczerpnąć informacji o chłopaku, wezwał więc do swojego biura jego brata. Nie spodziewał się cudów i nie przewidział też zakresu swojej niekompetencji, który został mu bardzo szybko ujawniony.

Yukio zapukał do jego gabinetu o wyznaczonej godzinie.

\- Wejdź. – Powiedział dyrektor.

\- Dzień dobry dyrektorze. – Przywitał się chłopak, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zamykają za sobą drzwi.

\- Czy wiesz, w jakiej sprawie cię wezwałem?

\- Nowa misja.

\- Nie, inne pomysły?

\- Co takiego znowu zrobił Rin? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Nic – chciał powiedzieć. Pomyślał jednak, że to nie będzie najlepsze wyjście podczas próby uzyskania informacji.

\- Nie dotarły do mnie takie wieści, czy powinienem coś wiedzieć?

\- Rin ostatnio opuszcza sporo zajęć, nie żeby to było coś nowego.

\- Rannych czy popołudniowych?

\- Porannych. – Przyszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

Nastąpiła minuta ciszy specjalnie zaprojektowana przez dyrektora, który już dawno zauważył, że ludzie są bardziej skłonni do współpracy po przerwie, tylko takiej niezbyt długiej.

\- Egzorcysto Okumura zdać raport na temat poczynań obserwowanej jednostki w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. – Polecił spokojnym stalowym głosem.

\- Obiekt nie wykazał żadnych odstępstw od normy. Ostatnimi czasy prędko chodzi spać i też wcześnie wstaje. Lekceważy zwyczajną szkołę i nie przykłada się do nauki. Obiekt nadal uczęszcza na lekcje dla egzorcystów, jest jednak na nich ledwo przytomny. Nie wchodzi w interakcje z innymi ludźmi częściej niż dotychczas. Obiekt był widziany rzadziej w towarzystwie swojego kota, ten był z nim w Sali jedynie podczas kilku zajęć. Obiekt przechodzi przez okres buntu, unikając swoich towarzyszy egzorcystów lub szuka dziewczyny. Żadna jednak nie została zauważona w jego towarzystwie. Koniec raportu.

\- Określ dokładny czas snu.

\- Wieczorem przed dwudziestą, rano między piata a szóstą.

Niemożliwe.

\- Egzorcysto Okumura w najbliższym czasie zostaną ci przekazane dalsze wytyczne odnośnie do tego zadania, możesz odejść.

Z prostym. – Pianie Faust. – Młodszy bliźniak opuścił biuro.

* * *

Aż do okolic północy w czwartek nie wydarzyło się nic nowego.

Kot zdecydował się na jeszcze jeden obchód poszukiwawczy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć. Przy brzegu strumyka znalazł leżące ciało.


	17. Prawda

\- To koniec twojego zadania. – Stanowczy głos dyrektora przecinał powietrze jak stal.

Rin obudził się na kanapie Mephisto. Znowu. Potrafił już ją rozpoznać, nie musząc otwierać oczu ani nawet się poruszać. Nie wiedział jednak, skąd się tam wziął. Całe jego ciało pulsowało ciężkim tępym bólem. Nie otwierał oczu, chciał ponownie uciec w objęcia nieświadomości. Szum rozmowy toczącej się nad jego głową skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

\- Rin... – Bronił się zacięty głos, dyrektor jednak nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

\- Miałeś swoją szansę młodzieńcze, teraz to koniec.

\- On zawsze wdaje się w bójki dyrektorze, to nic nowego. Nie sposób go powstrzymać.

\- To się dopiero okaże. Czy w ogóle próbowałeś go powstrzymać? Albo dowiedzieć się, dlaczego to robi?

\- A po co? Jak oberwie parę razy, to może w końcu się czegoś nauczy.

\- Czy nie widzisz tego, że za każdym razem jest ranny? – Mephisto niemal krzyczał.

\- To demon, po paru godzinach się sam uleczy.

\- Nie są to słowa, które powinien wypowiadać doktor. – Skarcił z nutką sarkazmu.

Rin lekko uchylił powieki, by zobaczyć reakcje, ale nic nie spostrzegł. Twarz Yukio była pusta jak zawsze. Stał wyprostowany, miał ramiona spięte, jakby był gotowy na odparcie ataku.

\- Może mi powiesz w takim razie, dlaczego się nie budzi? Dlaczego minęła ponad doba od jego odnalezienia, a chłopiec jest nadal nieprzytomny? – Mówiąc to staną przed twarzą Rin'a, zasłaniając mu całkowicie widok.

Yukio był nieświadomy jego przebudzenia, dyrektor najwyraźniej chciał zachować sprawy w ten sposób.

\- Co pan teraz taki zainteresowany? Wcześniej to nawet nie skontaktował się z moim bratem.

Co za bezczelny bachor. – Myślał Mephisto. – Teraz to jego brat, a wcześniej nie raczył się nawet do niego sam odezwać.

\- Do tej pory nie skonfrontowałem się z tobą jedynie na prośbę mojego podopiecznego, który jest teraz całkowicie pod moją opieką, tak jak powinno być od początku.

_Mephisto, ty nadopiekuńczy staruszku._ – Wiadomość Rin'a najwidoczniej nie była wystarczająco zasłonięta, ponieważ w następnym momencie, Kuro zeskoczył z parapetu i bez słowa ułożył się na podłodze przed kanapą.

\- Czy rada popiera pana opinie panie Faust? – Wysyczał przez zęby.

\- Egzorcysto Okumura twoje zadanie zostało zakończone, możesz odejść.

Yukio wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa.

Mephisto odetchną głośno kilka razy, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

\- Rin przyniosę teraz śniadanie, w tym czasie nie opuścisz tego pokoju. Jeśli nawet wstaniesz bez pozwolenia, będziesz w dodatkowych kłopotach, których możesz mi wierzyć, że wolisz uniknąć. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ani nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę, odszedł.

Chłopak nie chciał jednak dłużej uciekać, nie miał już siły, by stosować kolejne uniki. Chciał więcej dowiedzieć się od Kuro, ale dał sobie spokój, widząc, że ten unika jego spojrzenia. Zniszczył. Znowu wszystko zniszczył, miał wspaniałego mentora i niezawodnego przyjaciela. Teraz żaden z nich nie chce na niego spojrzeć.

To boli, bardziej niż jego cielesne obrażenia, nie zauważa, nawet kiedy ogromne łzy przecinają drogę po jego policzkach.

Tak bardzo skupił się na Yukio, że nie zauważył pełni szczęścia, które posiadał. Dopóki go nie stracił. Mephisto po tym wszystkim nadal go chce. Użył jego imienia, to chyba coś znaczy... I... I nie krzyczał... A Kuro... O Kuro, przecież on zasługuje na lepszego mistrza, lepszego przyjaciela.

Był tak zrozpaczony, że nie usłyszał, kiedy wrócił dyrektor z jedzeniem, postawił je na stole. Usiadł koło niego na kanapie i wziął go w objęcia.

\- Cii, już dobrze. Musisz coś zjeść. Już w porządku. – Na potwierdzenie tych słów Kuro wskoczył koło nich i z entuzjazmem łasił się o kolana chłopca.

Rin rozszlochał się na dobre, rozpaczliwie trzymając materiał jego stroju w żelaznym uścisku.

Mephisto nie przerywał, wzmocnił jedynie swój uścisk i palcem jednej z dłoni głaskał uspokajająco chłopca. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim ten się uspokoił, nic nie było jednak ważniejsze od tego, że byli teraz ponownie razem.

\- Przepraszam. – Wyszeptał Rin, nie podnosząc zapłakanych oczu. Rozluźnił uścisk, wysuwając się z przyjaznych objęć. Zniżył głowę do samego materaca.

\- Za co przepraszasz, moje dziecko?

\- Za ucieczkę, za to, że jestem takim kłopotem, za wszystko... Przepraszam... – Jego głos był ledwo słyszalny.

Mephisto nie musiał się zastanawiać, delikatnie jedną ręką podniósł głowę chłopaka, tak że ten nie mógł uciec od niego spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jesteś kłopotem. Słyszysz mnie?

\- Tak proszę pana.

\- Dobrze, teraz usiądź porządnie i zacznij jeść. Powiem ci swoją część, zanim poproszę o twoją historię. Nie będzie żadnych kłamstw, niedomówień i ucieczek.

Rin skiną głową i zabrał się do wypełniania polecenia. Dyrektor nie powiedział czy akceptuje przeprosiny, ale to oczywiste, że nie wywinie się łatwo.

\- Jak wiesz, została mi powierzona opieka nad tobą i Yukio po śmierci Shiro. Było to całkowicie legalne ze wszystkimi papierami. Na początku roku Yukio odmówił mojej pomocy, wybierając drogę emancypacji. Rada egzorcystów nalegała na twój pełny nadzór, bardzo teraz żałuje, że się zgodziłem, wyznaczyłem twojego brata na strażnika. Był to jeden z moich największych błędów, od początku powinienem się bardziej zaangażować. Od kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomiłem, poczyniłem pewne kroki w celu naprawy sytuacji.

\- Odwołałeś Yukio.

\- Jego „usługi" nie będą już potrzebne. Kuro, znalazł cię nieprzytomnego w czwartek wieczorem. Teraz jest sobotni poranek.

\- Rada?

\- Poradzimy sobie z nią, kiedy przyjdzie pora.

Odczekał, kiedy chłopak skończy jeść, by ogłosić ostatnią wiadomość.

\- Nie wracasz do akademika Rin.

\- Tak proszę pana. – Wylatuje, to pewne.

\- Jesteś uziemiony do odwołania.

Nie-wylatuje. Czy to może być prawda? Jeśli to podły sen, to nie chce się budzić. – Myślał chłopak.

\- Co więcej zostajesz tutaj ze mną i nie wolno ci bez pozwolenia zniknąć mi z oczu.

\- Dziękuje. – Słabe ledwo słyszalne.

\- Co? – Powiedział szybciej, niż pomyślał dyrektor.

Rin omylnie to interpretując jako naganę, osuną się na podłogę i spłonił jak najniżej w tradycyjnej błagalnej formie.

\- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Bardzo dziękuję, dziękuję, że mogę nadal tu zostać.

\- Rin. – Wyszeptał, osuwając się koło niego, ponownie biorąc chłopca w objęcia. – Nie jestem zadowolony, że uciekłeś w połowie rozmowy. Nie powinieneś też później nadal uciekać, ale zostaniesz za to ukarany. Twoja wolność została ograniczona i nie musisz po raz kolejny przepraszać. Czy jesteś w stanie odpowiadać na pytania, możemy dokończyć jutro?

\- Nie, proszę.

\- Dobrze, zacznijmy więc tam, gdzie ostatnio skończyliśmy. Dlaczego tak mało sypiasz?

\- Nie mam kiedy, nie umiem, nie daje rady. – Kuro wskoczył mu na kolana, udzielając cichego wsparcia.

\- Sssz. Spokojnie, po kolei.

\- Wstaje rano i idę na około osiem godzin szkoły, potem zajęcia egzorcystów. To kolejne pięć godzin. Potem zrobienie zadań, przynajmniej z części dla egzorcystów, i codzienne ćwiczenia kontroli. Razem co najmniej trzy lub cztery godziny. Jeżeli mam szansę, to idę na trening z tobą, od dwóch do czterech godzin... Chhh... Pomiędzy tym muszę znaleźć czas by gotować. Nie mówiąc już o robieniu zakupów, czy kilku godzinach potrzebnych, by na nie zarobić.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że musisz zarabiać?

\- Produkty trzeba w sklepie zapłacić, inaczej można już nigdy się w nim nie pokazywać.

\- Ale, dlaczego nie jadasz na stołówce? A jeśli chciałeś zaoszczędzić to, po co dodatkowo zarabiać? Yukio przecież dostaje wystarczająco dużą pensję... Rin jak ty zarabiasz?

\- Yukio dostaje wypłatę. Nie wiedziałem, nie powiedział mi. Nic dziwnego, nigdy nie był zainteresowany prowadzeniem domu.

\- Rin. – Nalegał delikatnie. – Jak ty „zarabiasz", jak rozumiem nocą?

Przytaknięcie.

\- Czy jesteś złodziejem? – Zapytał zdawkowo, demony miewają gorsze tendencje niż kleptomania. To by wyjaśniało także, dlaczego był tak bardzo poobijany.

\- Nie. – Zaprzeczył gwałtownie chłopak, kręcąc głową. – Jestem prostytutką, jestem męską prostytutką.


	18. Rozmowa

\- Mój dzieciaku. – Mój idiotyczny, samo poświęcający się troskliwy dzieciaku.

Łzy napłynęły do oczu starszego demona. Kiedy bez chwili wahania tulił swojego podopiecznego.

\- Naprawdę się starałem, ale to zawsze było za mało. – Rin, kiedy już zaczął, nie potrafił przestać. – Miałem reputacje rozrabiaki, dlatego łatwo było zacząć. Nikt nie dziwił się, kiedy znikałem na kilka godzin. Klientów zawsze łatwo znajdowałem. Nigdy nie miałem z tym większych problemów. Najtrudniej było na początku przekazać pieniądze. Shiro nigdy by ich nie zaakceptował bez wyjaśnień, a ja nie chciałem mu powiedzieć. Próbowałby minie powstrzymać.

Mephisto nie przerywał, dawał chłopcu się wygadać. Młody potrzebował tego.

\- Najpierw podrzuciłem do tacy w kościele, ale szybko stało się to podejrzane, że dodatkowe środki po prostu tak się pojawiają... Potem znalazłem słój... Tak naprawdę to stał on od zawsze w kuchni, dlatego nie zwracałem na niego uwagi... Zawierał całe wspólne oszczędności, nie było tego wiele. Przez pierwsze lata dorzucałem do niego od czasu do czasu. Dopiero później jeden z kapłanów... – Wyrzucał z siebie na urywanym oddechu. – Jeden z kapłanów wymyślił, aby zapisywać, ile było wewnątrz. To nie był też większy problem, po paru próbach sprawnie podrobiłem dokument, zamieniając kilka kwot...

Kuro, wspiął się na ramiona chłopca, ale ten nawet nie wracał na to uwagi.

\- Czułem się wtedy pierwszy raz jak najgorsze gówno. Wcześniej miałem wiele wyrzutów, że okłamuje wszystkich, ale potrafiłem je wyciszyć. – Pokręcił głową. – To i tak nic w porównaniu ze stratą Shiro... Chciałem tylko pomóc, dlaczego czułem się jak przestępca?

\- Nie jesteś przestępcą Rin.

\- Naprawdę? – Niedowierzań młodzieniec.

\- Tak. – Powiedział twardo, z mocą. – Nie wracasz do takiego życia.

Chłopiec jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Nigdy więcej. - Teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego Shiro od lat niby przypadkiem mówił mu, że nie potrzebują pomocy. Tylko że to nie od niego ją otrzymywał. – Nie wracasz też na dzienne zajęcia. — Na twarzy chłopca widniała jedynie akceptacja — Nie jest to częścią twojej kary. Twoje oceny są okropne, zresztą nic dziwnego skoro żaden z nauczycieli nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio oddałeś im pracę domową, lub czy był dzień, w którym nie przysypiałeś na zajęciach.

\- To istny cud, że zdałem pierwszy semestr.

\- Teraz będziesz miał wystarczająco czasu na odpoczynek i lekcje dla przyszłych egzorcystów. Nasze treningi też będą jedynie raz w tygodniu.

\- Ale... – Próbował, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć.

\- Najpierw musisz w pełni wyzdrowieć i przytyć parę kilo. – Dodał, marszcząc nos.

\- Umm, ale po co? Przecież mam dobrą wagę, solidne 55 kilogramów.

\- Dla chudego zabieganego szesnastolatka z lekka niedowagą. – Pokręcił głową. - Brakuje ci z pięć kilo do normy w skali BMI, stosowanej dla normalnych uczących się nastolatków.

\- Nie dla demonów? – Wyszeptał.

\- Nie dla trenującego egzorcysty chcącego specjalizować się w walce kontaktowej. Podstawowa warstwa tłuszczu jest konieczna, by lepiej chronić organy przed obrażeniami. Potrzeba też wiele o energii koniecznej do treningu. – Zaczął tłumaczyć.

\- Ile powinienem ważyć? – Zapytał, smętnie spuszczając głowę.

\- W okolicy 80 kilo.

\- Ponad 20 kilogramów, ale jaki będę wtedy gruby.

\- Nie przytyjesz oczywiście z dnia na dzień. Takie sprawy wymagają czasu, za rok czy dwa z dostosowaną dietą. Nabierzesz trochę masy i będziesz miał szanse, by w końcu zbudować trochę porządnych mięśni. Rin, dlaczego nie znosisz pomysłu, że jesteś demonem. Przecież dobrze już radzisz sobie ze swoją mocą, niejednokrotnie przecież widziałem, jak ćwiczenia sprawiają ci radość.

\- Po prostu chciałbym choć raz nie sprawiać problemów, być normalny tak jak mój brat.

\- Yukio też jest przecież demonem, a poza tym daleko mu do bycia normalnym nastolatkiem. A pomijając jego udział, to normalność jest przereklamowana, zwykłe życie jest po prostu nudne, a na dodatek nie ma nic wspólnego z czymś tak szalonym, jak egzorcyści. Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że nie lubisz mojego ekscentryzmu lub wyjątkowości Kuro? – Zapytał pół żartem pół serio.

\- Nie! Jesteście wspaniali, kocham was, proszę, przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli... - Zarumienił się nastolatek. - Jak to, Yukio też jest demonem?

\- Biologicznie jesteście niemal tacy sami, przecież to twój bliźniak.

\- Jak to możliwe? Kiedy?

\- Cóż, kiedy dwie istoty o przeciwnej płci darzą się uczucie...

\- Nie to!... Przepraszam. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć, czy on wie?

\- Na pewno, co miesiąc wykonuje testy genetyczne.

\- Yukio przecież nie ma mocy.

\- Ma.

\- Jaką? - Wypalił zainteresowany.

\- Płomienie.

\- O...

\- To twój bliźniak, niby jaka jeszcze moc mógłby mieć? – Zapytał retorycznie.

\- Dlaczego jego moc objawiała się inaczej? Dlaczego mam o słabszą kontrolę?

\- Nie miałeś o wiele słabszej kontroli. – Czekał doświadczony, że nie warto przerywać. – Masz bardzo otwarty charakter, dlatego tak też zachowuje się twoje płomienie. To część ciebie tak samo zależna od psychiki, jak inne. Dlatego moc też chciała się uwidocznić, tak samo, jak nie ukrywasz tego, że masz rękę czy włosy. Z tego to powodu była bardziej gwałtowna, a jej wybuch bardziej możliwy więc skupiliśmy się na jej uspokojeniu. Yukio jest naturalnie skryty. U niego płomienie wręcz nie chcą znaleźć ujścia i moc, którą posiada, należy zachęcać do objawienia. W spokojnych warunkach jak teraz jest on w najbardziej niekorzystnej dla siebie sytuacji. Tak jak w twoim przypadku każde objawienie było niebezpieczne to w jego akumulacja nagromadzonej mocy, która nie zna drogi ujścia, może doprowadzić do katastrofy.

\- Miałem przerąbane, bo potrzebowałem oswoić rozbrykany ogień a Yukio ma nie lepiej próbując uwolnić nagromadzony pożar?

\- Gorzej, Yukio mógłby, zrobić jak mówisz, ale on, zamiast tego woli zaprzeczać swojej naturze i udawać, że jest człowiekiem. – Kręci głową. – Może nie ma jeszcze fizycznych cech, ale to tylko do czasu pierwszego wybuchu, jeśli go przeżyje. To chodząca odbezpieczona bomba, która może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

\- Czy mógłbyś mu pomóc?

\- Nie jestem w stanie udzielić pomocy komuś, kto nie chce jej przyjąć.

\- O.

\- Rin muszę zadać ci jedno pytanie i chcę, żebyś był ze mną szczery.

\- Pytaj, nie chce już żadnych więcej tajemnic.

\- Kto cię skrzywdził?

\- ... Nie rozumiem.

\- Kto cię wykorzystał, pobił, był twoim pracodawcą. – Wypluł ostatnie słowo z niesmakiem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Taka osoba nie ma racji bytu w mojej szkole.

\- Dobrze powiem ci... Nie będę musiał się z nimi ponownie spotkać?

\- Nie moje dziecko, dopilnuje tego.


End file.
